


Помоги мне

by Grenzy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy
Summary: Эрену было всего пять лет, когда Ривай поцеловал его. Со зла и не из собственной прихоти. Всё просто — Эрен был не в меру любопытным и слишком надоедливым. Годы шли, и Ривай успел выдохнуть свободно: его вспышка гнева прошла бесследно для психики ребёнка. Всё было хорошо до тех пор, пока спустя много лет Эрен не появился вновь на его пороге с просьбой: «Помоги мне». Но действительно ли ему нужна помощь?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась артом: https://www.instagram.com/p/BShQuAwAvuJ/

  — М-м... Что такое? — едва внятно пробормотал юноша, просыпаясь от непонятной возни возле себя. 

      Медленно разлепив тяжёлые веки, он расфокусированным взглядом прошёлся по тёмной комнате, затем повернул голову и наконец нашёл источник его пробуждения. Маленький паршивец возился сбоку от парня с одеялом, пытаясь отыскать край того и юркнуть в тепло. 

      — Эрен, что ты, мать твою, делаешь? — Родители запретили использовать грубые слова при младших, но спросонья себя контролировать не то чтобы сил не было — просто желания такого не находилось. 

      Тихий недовольный шёпот на миг остановил мальчугана, но затем его попытки проникнуть внутрь возобновились с удвоенным рвением. 

      Глубоко вздохнув, парень перевернулся с живота на бок, самостоятельно отыскивая край одеяла и пуская в царство тепла несносного мальчишку. 

      Прижавшись спиной и удобно устроившись, Эрен наконец подал голос: 

      — Мне приснился страшный сон. — Мягко обнимая малыша, Ривай едва различил его тихий жалостливый голос. — Леви, мне приснилось, будто люди почти вымерли, а по планете ходят гиганты, которые только и делают, что лопают оставшихся людей. Мне приснилось, как маму съедает одно из таких чудовищ. 

      Ривай тихо и коротко вздохнул. Он не слышал, не чувствовал, но знал, что малыш плачет. Ещё бы, совсем немного времени прошло с момента гибели его родителей. Родители же Ривая, близкие друзья погибших, забрали малыша под своё крыло, оставляя львиную долю заботы о его моральном состоянии своей дочери. Микаса подошла к делу со всей серьёзностью и не отходила от мальчика ни на шаг, чем изрядно того замучила: мяч спокойно не попинаешь, в окошко фантазируя не посмотришь, даже порисовать в одиночестве он не мог. 

      Поэтому Ривай совсем не удивился, что плакаться тот пришёл к тому, кто пусть часто задирает и обидно подкалывает, но с заботой не наседает. Нет, ему было жаль малыша. Даже очень. Но в чём он был уверен, так это в том, что мальчишка быстрее справится с потерей, если отвлекать того на другие чувства. Например, раздражение и злость. Уж что-что, а эти эмоции РИвай умел вызывать мастерски. 

      — Не прогоняй меня к Микасе, — снова послышался голос Эрена, такой же тихий, но теперь полный недовольства и мольбы. Обычно Ривай не позволял ему киснуть, отправляя «размазывать сопли к соплемоталке» — так он часто называл младшую сестру, что с превеликим удовольствием успокаивала Эрена после какого-нибудь происшествия. — Терпеть её уже не могу со всей этой заботой, — жалобным тоном заявил он, кажется, всё-таки самостоятельно успокоившись. 

      — Раз пришёл и разбудил, то смысл уже тебя прогонять? И по этой же причине, будь добр, спи. 

      Они оба затихли. Ривай бы понадеялся, что мальчишка прислушался к его просьбе, но уж слишком хорошо того знал, потому просто ждал какого-нибудь ответа. Который, впрочем, долго ждать себя не заставил. 

      — А если я не хочу спать? — спросил Эрен уже абсолютно спокойным и даже чуточку любознательным тоном. 

      — А что ещё ты хочешь делать ночью? 

      — Ну, ночью не знаю, а так мне очень хочется узнать, зачем взрослые целуются. 

      — Так спроси у моих родителей, — недовольно пробурчал Ривай, явно не горя желанием растолковывать мелочи подобные вещи. 

      — Так я и спросил! Сегодня днём! А они, представляешь, сказали, что я ещё маленький и не пойму! А я, может, и маленький, но понять уже могу многое! — Позабыв о недавнем кошмаре и жалобах на сводную сестру, Эрен приподнялся на кровати, повернулся и возмущённо посмотрел на Ривая, ища в глазах того поддержку. 

      — Правильно сказали, что не поймёшь. Хватит на всех бузить. — Наивно полагая, что разговор исчерпан, Ривай прикрыл глаза, рукой укладывая мелкого обратно на постель. 

      Но Эрен был бы не Эреном, если бы так просто сдался, а потому уселся перед старшим по-турецки, показывая всю свою готовность узнать. 

      Обреченно простонав, Ривай потёр глаза и равнодушно уставился на Эрена, пытаясь догадаться, чего же жаждет этот детский разум. 

      — Ну? Чё надо, говори уже, — не выдержав долгого молчания и пристального, требовательного взгляда, Ривай вложил всё своё недовольство в голос. 

      Эрен вздрогнул, но смотреть так же требовательно не перестал. 

      — Я хочу понять, зачем взрослые целуются. 

      — Паршивец, ты слышишь в своём же собственном предложении словосочетание «взрослые целуются»? Ты не взрослый, чтобы понять это. Вот станешь им и всё поймёшь. А теперь спать. — В знак окончания разговора Ривай даже перевернулся на другой бок, лицом к стене. После долгого учебного дня и слишком короткого сна, который нагло прервали, терпение и настроение Ривая стремительно опускалось всё ниже и ниже. 

      Но не тут-то было. Эрен ловко перелез через Ривая к стене и стал нагло его трясти. Ривай же до последнего держал себя в руках, рассчитывая, что мальцу надоест это занятие. Но тот всё тряс и тряс. И вот терпение лопнуло. Разъярённо посмотрев на Эрена, Ривай перехватил одной рукой его тонкие запястья и повалил на кровать, нависая над ним грозной скалой. 

      — Ты засранец, какого чёрта тебе от меня надо? — голос Ривая вибрировал от злости, хотя лицо его, за исключением глаз, оставалось неправдоподобно спокойным. — Отвечай, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, и отвянь уже наконец. 

      Эрен, явно напугавшийся вида злого Ривая, и сам не знал, чего он от того хотел. Точнее, он хотел узнать, для чего целуются взрослые, ведь со стороны это выглядит так неприятно и противно, что малышу нестерпимо хотелось понять, что ими движет. Но вот как узнать это, мальчик не понимал. А потому, не успев обдумать пришедший на ум вариант, быстро выпалил его под грозным взглядом: 

      — Поцелуй меня, и я отстану! 

      Когда Эрен понял, что именно сказал, он зажмурился, ожидая от злого Ривая его излюбленных подзатыльников, пока не видят родители. Но никаких действий не последовало, поэтому он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на старшего. 

      Сказать, что Ривай удивился, — ничего не сказать. Пятилетний мальчик хочет, чтобы его поцеловали. Пятилетний мальчик хочет понять, что же в этом такого, раз все взрослые целуются. Нет, интерес — штука хорошая, но временами небезобидная. 

      Придя в себя от шока, парень отпустил руки мальчика и собирался вернуться обратно на уже остывшее место, но малыш не позволил. Вцепившись в его руку, Эрен зажмурился и начал часто и сбивчиво повторять: «Ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста...»

      Немного подумав, Ривай спокойно и медленно начал говорить, тщательно подбирая слова: 

      — Поцелуи нравятся взрослым не просто так. — Эрен замер и стал вслушиваться. — Они действительно нравятся, когда целующиеся люди испытывают друг к другу определённое влечение. Влечение это словами не описать, даже не думай задавать вопроса, — Ривай сразу заметил, как рот мальчишки открывается в намерении спросить. — Это когда человек тебе очень сильно нравится. Но в детском возрасте ты такого влечения не почувствуешь. Твой организм для этого ещё не достаточно развит. Пройдут года, прежде чем ты впервые почувствуешь то, о чём я говорю. 

      Малыш молчал. Он давно уже отпустил руку Ривая и сейчас обдумывал сказанное им. Он отчаянно не желал мириться с тем, что даже Ривай не верит в то, что Эрен понять сумеет. Внезапная догадка неприятно озарила его, и хмурясь он спросил:

      — Ты не хочешь меня целовать, потому что я тебе не нравлюсь, да? — детская обида сквозила в каждом звуке его голоса. 

      — Нет, Эрен, ты мне нравишься, но ты ещё слишком мал, чтобы рассматривать тебя в качестве того, кого можно поцеловать. К тому же целовать каждого понравившегося — плохо. Человек, которого ты поцелуешь, должен быть особенным. И хорошо, если он будет женского пола в твоём случае. 

      — Так значит, мне надо идти к Микасе? — в ужасе воззрился младший на Ривая, вводя того в предынфарктное состояние. Малыш выцепил из всего сказанного совершенно не то, что нужно. 

      — Нет, Эрен, тебе не нужно идти к Микасе и просить её об этом — тем более. Выкинь это из своей головы и спи! — всё-таки не выдержав, Ривай отвернулся от малыша и лёг на постель, накрываясь одеялом. 

      Малыш себя ждать не заставил. Он также проворно перелез обратно и улёгся лицом к старшему, совсем не желая сдаваться. 

      — Ты особенный для меня. Что плохого в том, что ты меня поцелуешь? 

      У Ривая больше не было никаких сил вправлять мозги ребёнку, объяснять ему «что» и «почему». Он устал. И зверски хотел спать. 

      Сосредоточившись на последних отговорках и параллельно убеждая себя, что ничего плохого он действительно не делает, Ривай без предупреждения грубовато схватил Эрена за подбородок, приподнял его и резко прижался своими губами к его. 

      Почти обычное прикосновение, почти ничего общего с поцелуем. Но сердце Ривая выдавало болезненные и взволнованные кульбиты. Целовать ребёнка — уму непостижимо! 

      Он так же резко и быстро оторвался от Эрена и почти перевернулся снова на другой бок, но ребёнок, в конец осмелев, с небывалой силой потянул его снова на себя, возмущённо восклицая: 

      — Это что было-то! Ты за кого меня принимаешь! Я видел, как целуются взрослые! 

      Ривай, забывший себя от ярости, вновь повернулся к Эрену, уложил его на лопатки и впился в губы ребёнка совсем уже не детским поцелуем. Чтобы его терроризировал ребёнок ради какого-то поцелуя, да ещё и вопил о недо-поцелуе чуть ли не на весь дом?! Да что же тут творится!

      Тяжело дыша, он сминал мягкие губы Эрена своим яростным напором пару минут. Оторвавшись от него, Ривай не спешил открывать глаза. На место злости пришло осознание. Плевать, что на него могут настучать родителям, плевать, что его могут посчитать чудовищем. Чего Ривай боялся, так того, что этим поступком он мог искалечить и без того подорванную психику Эрена. 

      — Спасибо, Леви, — мальчик произнёс слова спокойно, без каких-либо признаков истерики. Пусть он и не понял, что в этом отвратительном действии хорошего, но Ривай сделал то, о чём он его попросил. И теперь, когда волнующих вопросов больше нет, Эрен вновь удобно устроился в объятиях сводного брата и мгновенно уснул. 

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
      — Ты снова за своё? 

      Подойдя к двери своей квартиры, Ривай совсем не удивился наличию рядом с ней Эрена, глянув на того скорее с равнодушным интересом, нежели с негодованием. 

      Младший достаточно часто «сбегал» из дома родителей в квартиру Ривая, не обращая внимания на ругань матери и обиженное сопение Микасы, из-за которой это и происходило. Её вечная опека доводила Эрена порой до безумной злости. «Микаса, я уже вырос. Микаса, я не твой младший брат. Микаса, я тебе не сын». На пару дней она могла действительно умерить свой пыл, но затем всё возобновлялось. И разговоры с родителями были совсем без толку. 

      Поэтому Эрен стабильно раз в недели две сломя голову нёсся через весь город в спасительное равнодушие в лице Ривая. Он был безумно рад, что хотя бы смог перевестись в параллельный класс, дабы иметь возможность пораньше уйти с урока и ускользнуть от внимательного взгляда тёмных глаз. 

      Неловко улыбнувшись и поднимаясь с корточек, Эрен, успевший к семнадцати годам перерасти старшего на целых десять сантиметров, почесал затылок и немного жалующимся и возмущённым тоном произнёс: 

      — Это она снова за своё! Представляешь, с Жаном подралась! Тот меня назвал... обозвал, и только я собрался хорошенько ему вмазать, так она влезла! Три урока сидел и ловил смешки и косые взгляды. Палец устал даже показывать всем, — последнее добавил он, уже рассматривая и почёсывая средний палец правой руки. 

      Ривай только усмехнулся, про себя отметив, что надо надавать Эрену тумаков за неряшливый вид: чёрные кеды не видели стирального порошка как минимум пару месяцев, на таких же чёрных джинсах тут и там виднелись размазанные следы, кажется, мела, а белую рубашку он словно вытащил из мусорки — такая же мятая, с непонятными пятнами повсюду. Открыл дверь и пропустил внутрь Эрена, заходя следом. 

      — Припрёшься в таком виде ещё раз — спущу с лестницы, — всё же не удержался Ривай от комментария, наблюдая в дверях, как Эрен оставляет после себя уйму песка с кед на полу. 

      Эрен смущённо улыбнулся, разувшись, быстро метнулся в кладовку за веником и совком и тут же стал устранять следы своей неряшливости. Ривай на это неопределенно хмыкнул и сам принялся скидывать обувь. После сразу же направился в душ, оставляя Эрена одного. 

      Проводив его взглядом, Эрен высыпал песок за дверь, тут же тихо её прикрывая: не хватало ещё, чтобы Ривай заставил его убираться и на лестничной площадке. Подобрал брошенную у входа сумку и направился в «свою» комнату. 

      Гнёздышко Ривая представляло собой трёхкомнатную квартиру, сравнить которую можно разве что с величественными хоромами. Две комнаты из трёх были спальными, третья — гостиная, вмещающая в себя огромный телевизор, под ним низкую тумбу с множеством дисков с фильмами и играми, Xbox, по бокам вертикальные, тонкие и высокие колонки, место для Kinect'а, пять на два метра бархатный и мягкий диван с большими и маленькими подушками, по бокам такие же по материалу и удобству кресла, небольшой журнальный столик, скрывающий в себе алкоголь и стаканы. 

      В свою комнату Ривай никогда не впускал. «Пусть будет хотя бы одно место, где не было твоего наглого и надоедливого носа», — он сказал лишь однажды, но Эрен помнил эти слова и уважал. 

      Комната Эрена была в тех же тонах, что и вся квартира — бледно-зелёные однотонные обои без каких-то надоедливых узоров. Огромное окно, свет из которого обволакивал всю комнату, вместительный подоконник, на котором уже продолжительное время восседали игрушки, придуманные и сшитые самим Эреном, компьютерный стол, за которым можно было как заседать за монитором, так и писать домашнюю работу, сам компьютер, колонки. Поистине огромного размера шкаф был практически пустым: пусть Эрен часто здесь бывал, вещей привозил по минимуму, не видя слишком уж большой нужды в них. И огро-о-омная мягкая кровать, на которую Эрен просто обожал с разбегу прыгать, что сделал и сейчас — пока Ривай его не видит. 

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
      На плите скворчало мясо, испуская поистине восхитительные ароматы не то чтобы по кухне — по всей квартире, и у Эрена, расположившегося с ногами на стуле вблизи плиты, то и дело ныло под ложечкой и урчал живот. Но куда больше внимания он уделял тонкой и невообразимо сильной фигуре. Ривай стоял всего в паре метров от него, монотонно постукивая ножом по доске, нарезая все нашедшиеся в холодильнике овощи в салат. Попеременно качал всё ещё влажной головой в такт особенно понравившейся песне на радио и, казалось бы, совсем забыл о присутствии другого человека. 

      Но Ривай ни на миг не отрывал своего внимания от Эрена. С младшим словно было что-то не так. Вроде и болтал без умолку, пока звук вытяжки и громкость радио не стали мешать беседе, и смеялся чему-то, и возмущался то о школе, то о Микасе, но всё равно что-то в его поведении изменилось, а Ривай всё никак не мог уловить, что именно. 

      Когда с мясом было покончено, он выключил вытяжку, открыл нараспашку окно, впуская в душную комнату свежий воздух, сделал тише музыку и вернулся обратно дорезать овощи. От всего грохота у него уже начала побаливать голова. 

      С удовольствием отмечая лёгкий сквозняк, мазнувший по голым ступням, Ривай всё же передёрнул оголёнными плечами от холодка. Может, решение забить на майку было не таким уж и хорошим. 

      Эрен всё скользил задумчивым взглядом по голой спине Ривая, рассматривая его хорошо развитую мускулатуру, которую невозможно было скрыть даже за массивной татуировкой крыльев, начинавшуюся у верхушек лопаток и последними перышками доходившую наверняка до самого копчика — за столько лет Эрен так и не смог этого увидеть. Сам показывать Ривай отказывался и никогда не нагибался так сильно, чтобы позволить увидеть окончание тату, что сейчас пряталось за широкой резинкой спортивных штанов. На вопрос, а показывал ли хоть кому-нибудь старший тату полностью, ведь девушек у Ривая не наблюдалось ещё до её создания, он неопределённо посмотрел на Эрена, но промолчал. 

      — Эй, Леви, — позвал младший, нервно укусив губу. От неожиданно хриплого голоса Ривай чуть вздрогнул. — А помнишь, десять лет назад ты мне сказал, что я пойму всю прелесть поцелуев, когда вырасту? 

      Нож завис над почти полностью порезанным огурцом на несколько секунд, пока Ривай не взял себя в руки. Усмехнувшись, он постарался придать своему голосу столько равнодушия, на сколько был сам способен: 

      — Честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты забудешь об этом инциденте. 

      — Потому что боялся, что расскажу взрослым и тебя осудят? — со смешком спросил Эрен, всё же вернув голосу ясность. 

      — Нет, щенок, потому что боялся за твою психику, — прищёлкнув языком, он кинул недовольный взгляд через плечо и с удовольствием отметил появившуюся в глазах Эрена растерянность. — Я, конечно, тот ещё мудак, но не думал, что в твоих глазах выгляжу ублюдком. 

      — Нет... Вовсе нет! Я, правда, не думал ничего плохого! — затараторил Эрен, вмиг разнервничавшись. — Подумаешь, это ведь вполне понятные и нормальные мысли, когда целуешь ребёнка, пусть и по его же просьбе, но кто же будет разбираться...

      — Эрен, — прервал Ривай бесконтрольный и, наверняка, бессмысленный поток необдуманных мыслей и обернулся корпусом к притихшему мальчишке. — Я просто действовал сгоряча. Ты выбрал один из неподходящих моментов для наседания на нервы. Пожалел сразу же. Твоя психика и так подорвана была. Опасался, что этим совсем тебя с обрыва сброшу. До остального мне дела не было. Ясно? 

      Эрен только кивнул головой и пристыженно склонил её к груди. Ривай вернулся к нарезке овощей. 

      — Но вообще-то я не для этого вспомнил, — через несколько минут раздался вновь бодрый голос. 

      — Тогда для чего? — Ривай напрягся, чуя за этой темой беду. 

      — Ты говорил, стоит мне вырасти, найти того «особенного» человека, почувствовать к нему влечение, поцеловать его, и тогда я всё пойму. Так ведь? — Ривай кивнул, смешивая овощи и оливковое масло. — А ты к семнадцати уже влюблялся? 

      Не ожидавший такой резкой смены темы Ривай на секунду завис и попытался вспомнить. Неопределённо хмыкнув, всё же признался: 

      — Боюсь, я в принципе никогда не влюблялся. 

      — Вот как. Тогда откуда тебе известно то, что ты говорил? — Годы шли, но любопытство Эрена так и не угасало, что, несомненно, радовало. Но не всегда. 

      Ривай взял глубокую прозрачную тарелку в руки и понёс её к столу. Губы его были лишь слегка изогнуты в грустной улыбке. 

      — Мне лично не слишком известно. Эти слова я повторил. Когда-то мне самому рассказывали, чем же хороши поцелуи. — Он поставил тарелку на стол и посмотрел на Эрена в ожидании, не торопясь отходить обратно. 

      — И что, ты так и не знаешь, правдивы ли они? — Эрен смотрел внимательно. Он уже опустил ноги на пол и теперь сидел ссутулившись, сцепив пальцы в замок на коленях. Ривай вздохнул. 

      — Зачем ты спрашиваешь? — он смотрел в ответ так же внимательно, вылавливая из изумрудных глаз малейшие изменения. 

      Эрен молчал. 

      Через несколько безмолвных минут Ривай понял, что его стопы не просто холодные — они окоченевшие. С усилием оторвав взгляд, он прошёл к окну, плотно закрывая его, и вернулся к плите, доставая из ящиков тарелки и нужные приборы. 

      Эрен встал со стула и тихо подошёл к Риваю, облокачиваясь поясницей о столешницу гарнитура. Он засунул руки в карманы домашних штанов и смотрел куда-то вперёд, пока Ривай накладывал еду в тарелки. 

      — Я просто... Чувствую себя ущербным, — наконец начал он очень тихо, опустив взгляд на пол. — Всё, что ты тогда сказал, оно сбывается, — он утвердительно покачал головой. — Со всеми сбывается, но не со мной. 

      — Конкретнее. — Риваю было в новинку говорить с Эреном о подобном. Сколько тем они обсуждали, но личные жизни затрагивали раз в пятилетку. 

      Вздохнув, Эрен продолжил:

      — Ну... Я чувствую влечение. Пробую там... всякое, но чего-то действительно стоящего не испытываю. Армин, вон, влюбился недавно. Светится, рассказывает, а я понимаю, что со мной такого не было. — Он перевёл взгляд на потолок, задрав голову выше. 

      — У каждого своё время найти ту самую. 

      — Но тебе ведь уже почти тридцать... А ты так и не нашёл, — нерешительно протянул Эрен, скосив невинный и одновременно любопытный взгляд на Ривая. 

      Старший остановился, поставил тарелку на столешницу и посмотрел на Эрена долгим взглядом. 

      — Во-первых, я ещё не старик и жизнь впереди. Во-вторых, мы вроде как не обо мне говорим. — Он взял тарелки с приборами в руки и отошёл с столу, ставя их на бамбуковые салфетки на прозрачной стеклянной поверхности. Эрен словно бы знал, что Ривай не закончил, и ждал. — В-третьих, мне именно «та самая» и не нужна. 

      Признание, пусть и завуалированное, слетело с губ намного легче, чем ему представлялось. Эрен должен был его понять. Он стоял спиной к Эрену, сунув руки в карманы по привычке, позаимствованной у него же, и ожидал реакции. 

      Молчание длилось одну песню и рекламу на радио. 

      Наконец Эрен весело хмыкнул. 

      — Микаса мне проспорила. 

      Тонкая правая бровь на лице Ривая взметнулась вверх, и он обернулся к Эрену всем телом, с прищуром смотря на ухмыляющегося парня. 

      — Вы что, обсуждали мою ориентацию? 

      На самом деле Ривай сам не мог интерпретировать свою реакцию. Он не злился, не нервничал, скорее... Испытывал любопытство? 

      Эрен виновато улыбнулся и почесал затылок. 

      — Я ей как-то раз рассказал о Ханджи и ваших взаимоотношениях. Она высказала теорию, что вы встречаетесь. Я же сказал, что даже будь ты натуралом, с Ханджи связываться бы не стал. Тогда и поспорили. 

      Ривая так и подмывало спросить, а с чего, собственно, у Эрена в принципе заходили в голову вопросы об ориентации старшего и откуда взяты выводы. Но он сдержался. 

      — Так или иначе, речь не обо мне. 

      Эрен снова опустил взгляд вниз и чуть ссутулился. Закусив губу, он всё никак не решался продолжить. На еду им обоим, кажется, было совсем плевать. 

      Глубоко вздохнув и закрыв глаза, он выдал всё, что копилось на душе и мучило не один день. Сказал, что до сих пор считает особенным только его, Ривая, что никто не вызывает столько интереса, сколько он, описал обобщённо все его поцелуи и чувства, мысли, что непременно возвращались лишь к Риваю. 

      Ривай уже не смотрел на Эрена. Пусть он и не подавал виду, но чувствовал себя весьма скверно от осознания того, что всё-таки сумел тогда, десять с лишним лет назад, подпортить жизнь мелкому засранцу. 

      Он скрестил руки на груди и привалился спиной к стене, у которой всё это время стоял, прикрывая глаза. 

      Если бы он только знал, что всё обернётся этим... 

      — Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — тихо подал голос Эрен. — Так вот, не нужно себя винить. Лучше помоги мне. 

      Ривай вскинул голову и, нахмурившись, уставился на Эрена. Помочь? Чем? 

      Эрен нервно облизал пересохшие губы. 

      — У Армина есть теория... Не смотри на меня так! С кем мне ещё обсудить это? Так вот, он высказал одну мысль. Пообещай, что не убьёшь меня, ладно? Хотя бы мысленно пообещай. Хорошо... Вот его теория. — Эрен вздохнул. — Раз мне ни с кем не нравится, значит, что-то перещёлкнуло тогда, в детстве. И единственный способ избавиться от этого... Клин клином, — закончил он уже шепотом, с некоторым страхом смотря в звереющие глаза Ривая. Как же это стрёмно, когда лицо абсолютно спокойное, пусть и несколько бледное, пусть и со сведёнными к переносице бровями, а взглядом кровопролитно расчленяют. 

      — Скажи, что ты смеёшься, — не попросил, но приказал Ривай звенящим от напряжения голосом. 

      — Если скажу, то совру. — Твердолобость и настойчивость Эрена так же никуда не делись. И сейчас Ривай проклинал эти качества, за проявлением которых некогда любил наблюдать.

      Напряжённую тишину, повисшую над кухней, прервала тихая трель звонка. 

      Ривай, всё так же стоявший у стены со скрещёнными на груди руками и злобно смотревший на младшего, оторвался от холодной поверхности и направился к двери. 

      На пороге стояла Микаса. Равнодушно окинув полуголую фигуру старшего брата взглядом, она подала голос:

      — Привет. Эрен у тебя? Я не дозвонилась на твой мобильный. 

      Ривай про себя чертыхнулся: телефон был оставлен вместе с сумкой в комнате. Кивнув, он отступил вглубь квартиры:

      — Ужинать будешь? 

      — Не откажусь. — Разувшись, она ушла мыть руки в ванную, а оттуда пошла прямиком на кухню, где за столом уже сидели братья. Ривай успел за это время накинуть майку. Она кивнула Эрену и обратилась: — Ты бы хоть на телефон родителям отвечал или в известность ставил. 

      Натянуто улыбнувшись, Эрен извинился, сказав, что было очень шумно, и всё своё внимание переключил на еду, чем немного удивил Микасу: обычно её младший брат более многословен. 

      Не прошло и пары минут, как он подскочил со стула, звякнув вилкой о тарелку, и умчался в комнату, обронив: "Телефон звонит". В тишине квартиры действительно послышалась тихая мелодия.

      — Вы что, поссорились? — задала Микаса вопрос Риваю, как только услышала хлопок двери. 

      — Не то чтобы. — Ривай без энтузиазма ковырялся вилкой в еде. Аппетит его был безвозвратно потерян. — Ты его снова достаёшь? — спросил он в ответ. 

      — Знаешь, вообще-то нет. — Девушка задумчиво посмотрела на старшего. — Хочешь верь, хочешь — нет, но я нашла куда более увлекательное занятие уже около месяца назад. Не то чтобы мне стало плевать на Эрена, нет, но бо́льшая часть моего внимания с него переключалась. — Она продолжила ужинать. 

      Ривай вздохнул и отложил прибор в сторону, решив, что бесполезно заставлять себя давиться едой. 

      — Вот как. А что насчёт твоей драки с каким-то там Жаном? 

      Микаса прекратила жевать, проглотила еду и удивлённо посмотрела на старшего брата. 

      — Это Эрен так сказал? — в голосе также легко ощущалось неподдельное удивление. — Ну, если болезненные тычки в рёбра и пара «лестных» слов в адрес обидчика можно назвать дракой, то да, подралась, — она нахмурилась. — Между ними в последнее время словно кошка пробежала, и сегодня Жан назвал его, очень мягко говоря, геем. Конечно же, я видела, как Эрен двинулся к нему, явно желая помахать кулаками. Вот только у него пару недель назад была стычка со старшими ребятами, которая закончилась директорской угрозой об отчислении и написании нелестного рекомендательного письма. Если бы не этот момент, то я бы и с места не тронулась. Жан заслужил взбучку, и я ему ещё успею высказаться по этому поводу. 

      Ривай встал, подошёл к кухонному гарнитуру и, налив воды в чайник, поставил его на плиту, зажигая огонь в одной из конфорок. Кое-что ему показалось интересным. 

      — Забавно выходит. Ты не достаёшь его по каким-то причинам уже месяц, а он срывается ко мне ни с того ни с сего? — весь его тон сквозил недоверием. 

      Микаса хмыкнула. 

      — Представь себе — да. Я нашла куда более увлекательное занятие. — Она намеренно не договаривала, дожидаясь, когда же у неё поинтересуются. Отсутствие Эрена было только на руку. 

      — Выкладывай уже, что ты там нашла, — недовольно прищёлкнув языком, Ривай вернулся на место, ставя локоть на столешницу и кладя на ладонь подбородок, всё своё внимание обращая на сестру. 

      — Парня, — девушка ухмыльнулась, наблюдая забавные метаморфозы в лице старшего. Он явно не ожидал такого ответа и был приятно удивлён. — Жана. — Теперь же она в открытую улыбалась, пытаясь сдержать смешок. В глазах брата она видела ещё более сильное удивление. — Так уж вышло, что он сумел перетянуть на себя куда бо́льшую часть моего внимания. Только Эрену не говори. Поэтому я и пришла к тебе, потому что не ожидала от него этого. Хотела спросить, в чём дело, но поняла, что лучше быстро отужинаю, раз уж согласилась, и уйду. Вижу, что у вас что-то произошло. 

      — А что насчёт Армина? Он действительно нашёл девушку? — неожиданно вспомнив слова Эрена о друге, решил поинтересоваться Ривай.

      — Да, нашёл. Ещё раньше, чем я посмотрела на Жана, — в лёгком удивлении от вопроса приподняв тёмные брови, ответила Микаса и вернулась к еде.

      Ривай только кивнул, обдумывая сказанное. 

      Уже провожая Микасу, он посмотрел на неё мягко и тепло, как бы показывая радость за сестру. Микаса благодарно улыбнулась и вышла за порог. 

      Со вздохом кинув беглый взгляд на дверь в комнату Эрена, мужчина направился к вовсю свистящему чайнику. Крепкий чёрный чай с мятой пойдёт только на пользу.

      Эрен так и не вышел.

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
      Весь вечер пролежав в кровати, Эрен себя извёл всевозможными мыслями, например: "Он меня уже возненавидел? Или есть ещё время извиниться?" или "Интересно, а мне уже пора собирать своё шмотьё и перебираться в труднодоступную точку земли?". Он всё ждал, когда же Ривай, словно злой чёрт, ворвётся в комнату и прогонит из своей квартиры, а то и из жизни. Но этого не происходило. Под тяжёлым гнётом мыслей он даже умудрился заснуть, но и сон вышел крайне беспокойным. Поэтому после пробуждения первым делом захотелось выйти в свежую прохладу ночи, что успела опуститься на город.

      Кинув заспанный взгляд на настольные часы и взмолившись, чтобы Ривай уже спал, Эрен медленно поднялся с постели, аккуратно открыл свою дверь и тихой поступью прошёл мимо комнаты Ривая на кухню, откуда можно выйти в просторную лоджию.

      В минутой ранее открытое широкое окно ворвался ветер, всколыхнув волосы парня, и он довольно улыбнулся, расслабляясь всем телом. Постояв так немного, Эрен кинул опасливый взгляд за плечо в поисках Ривая, но к своему облегчению, увидел только тёмное помещение кухни и повернулся обратно, с удовольствием разглядывая ночной город. 

      Изумрудные глаза медленно скользили по домам и светящимся окнам, опускались вниз и бродили по скверам, дорогам и дорожкам, что ярко освещались высокими фонарями. Тут и там он наблюдал небольшие компании, что располагались на лавочках, громко смеясь и выпивая. Кто-то спешил быстрее добраться до своего дома, подъезда, кто-то — медленно прогуливался между аллей, явно наслаждаясь прохладой, как и Эрен, после жаркого дня.

      — Знаешь, это выглядит довольно странно, как гость избегает хозяина квартиры в его же собственном доме. — Тихий голос за спиной заставил парня вздрогнуть и напрячься всем телом. Сонное настроение как ветром сдуло.

      Ривай стоял, прислонившись плечом к проёму двери, и устало смотрел на затылок младшего. 

      Расположившись в комфортном кресле в гостиной, читая книгу, меняя одну кружку чая на следующую, он совсем не заметил, как перевалило за десять вечера. Выключив горевший всё то время торшер, мужчина отложил книгу на журнальный столик и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку. Как бы ни хотелось, Риваю не удавалось выкинуть слова Эрена из головы и сделать вид, что не было никакого разговора. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове сегодняшний вечер, раз за разом наблюдал одержимый и в то же время умоляющий взгляд широко распахнутых зелёных глаз. 

      Как ни странно, только теперь он смог увидеть картинку в целом. 

       _Арлерт начал встречаться, жужжать на уши Эрену, а тот начал копаться в себе, видимо, тогда и поделившись своей проблемой с блондинкой. Допустим, месяц они вынашивали свои планы по нервотрёпке мне и фигову «спасению» заморыша. Значит, весь месяц он был на взводе. Микаса его оставила вовремя, и тот держал себя в руках, лишний раз не тявкая. В то же время где-то проскочила драка, и я всё равно не был удостоен вниманием. Но сегодня какой-то там Жан его назвал... геем? С чего бы? И вся выдержка полетела к чертям._

      Ривай открыл глаза и в замешательстве уставился на потолок. Он припомнил, как Эрен сказал: «...пробовал там всякое...». 

       _Неужто ты, засранец, действительно пробовал **всякое** , что даже в школе о чём-то таком прознали? _

      — Ну что за пизде-ец, в самом деле, — с очередным вздохом тихо протянул Ривай.

      Через некоторое время он услышал слабый щелчок двери и по едва слышной поступи догадался, что Эрен наконец-то вышел из своей комнаты и прошмыгнул на кухню. Посидев ещё каких-то пару минут на месте, Ривай поднялся и направился за ним.

       _Чёрт с тобой._

      Немного понаблюдав за Эреном, он подал голос и смотрел, как напрягаются мышцы его спины, что едва можно было разглядеть из-за темноты.

      Эрен стоял не шелохнувшись, явно опасаясь сделать лишнее движение или сказать не менее лишнее слово.

      Улицу окатил громкий визг сигнализации машины.

      Вздохнув —  _чёрт, который раз я это уже делаю?_  — и проведя пятернёй по тёмным волосам, Ривай сделал пару шагов вглубь лоджии, ощутив стопами прохладу паркета. Он подошёл к Эрену и повернулся спиной к окну, опираясь на подоконник и засовывая руки в карманы спортивок.

      — Сколько ты ещё намерен молчать, м, поганец?

      Эрен судорожно схватился за подоконник, на котором до этого спокойно лежали его ладони, и закусил губу, упорно не поворачивая голову на смотрящего на него Ривая.

      — Разве ты не злишься? — полушёпотом спросил Эрен, так же продолжая бездумно смотреть на улицу.

      — Злюсь. Но проблемы от этого не решатся. — Ривай повернул голову в другую сторону и посмотрел на небо, не заставленное высотными зданиями. Полная луна светилась красивым жёлтым оттенком, озаряя мимо проплывающие облака, а звёзды мерцали неожиданно ярко, задерживая на себе равнодушный взгляд серых глаз.

      Эрен посмотрел на мужчину в безмолвном вопросе. 

      Где-то внизу на место громкой сигнализации пришла относительно тихая мелодия, красивая и медленная, доносившаяся из колонок только что подъехавшей машины.

      Ривай вновь повернулся к парню и посмотрел на него таким взглядом, от которого Эрен дёрнулся с места, стремительно сокращая и без того короткое расстояние между телами. Ладонями обхватив бледноватое лицо, он склонился над мужчиной и, остановившись всего в паре сантиметров от него, застыл, смотря на чуть приоткрывшиеся, явно пересохшие губы, ловя мигом потяжелевшее мятное дыхание. Брови Ривая были чуть нахмурены и изогнуты, а в серебристых глазах плескались безнадёга, смирение и... не сумевший остаться глубоко в сердце трепет.

      Эрен не колебался. Он наслаждался. 

      Прикрыв глаза, он прикоснулся своими губами к губам Ривая, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать тяжёлый выдох. Втянув носом еле различимый запах цитрусового шампуня, Эрен прихватил верхнюю губу мужчины, чуть оттянув и отпустив. Через мгновение вновь прижался к его губам, уже куда более ощутимо, с каждой секундой начиная сминать мягко отвечающие губы всё сильнее. Ощущая поднимающийся во всём теле жар, чувствуя ярко разливающееся по груди тепло, он с тихим стоном чуть навалился на Ривая, заставляя из-за подоконника прогнуться того в пояснице ещё больше и прижимая его голову к прохладной глади окна. 

      Руки мужчины, дёрнувшись, легли на талию Эрена, пальцами чуть сжимая напряжённые мышцы. Отвечая страстным губам не менее пылко, он и сам не заметил, как мысли утекли совсем в другое русло. Скользнувший по губам шершавый влажный язык послал по спине разряд возбуждения, вырывая подавленный стон. 

      Он терялся. В мокрых и сладких поцелуях, в болезненных прикусываниях, в сильно сжимающих его тело руках. В своих ярко проносящихся под закрытыми веками ощущениях. В прижимающемся к нему ппаре, что своим напором прогонял малейшие искорки разума. В чувствах, неожиданными всполохами возникающих в груди.

      Ощутив головокружение и окончательно потеряв счёт времени, Ривай лениво приоткрыл глаза. Руки его давно уже в порыве обвили шею Эрена плотным кольцом. А тот был... непозволительно близко...

      Резко надавив на его плечи руками, он отстранил от себя Эрена. Смотря на его несчастно-удивлённое лицо, припухшие и покрасневшие губы, в затуманенные глаза, которые в свете луны выглядели особенно притягательными, Ривай про себя чертыхнулся и, оттолкнув от себя ничего не понимающего парня, стремительным шагом ушёл прочь с лоджии, запираясь в своей комнате и пытаясь обдумать, что за чёрт вообще произошёл.

6:45

       По тёмной комнате медленно ползли первые лучи восходящего солнца, пробираясь от потолка всё ниже и ниже. 

      Ривай сидел на краю кровати напротив окна. Спина его была ссутулена, локти покоились на коленях, бездумный взгляд направлен вперёд. Со стороны могло показаться, что он расслабленно чего-то дожидается, вот только... Каждый его мускул был напряжён до предела, а на душе бесновался ураган. 

      Это должен был быть самый обычный поцелуй, которых в жизни Ривая было достаточно. Он не должен был превысить и пары минут. И уж точно не должен был... вызвать отдачу. 

      Раз за разом прокручивая в уме воспоминания, он пытался осознать, что с ним произошло. Перед глазами вихрем проносились однотипные и ничего не стоящие поцелуи — именно такими и была наполнена его личная жизнь. И впервые в своей жизни он почувствовал  _что-то_. Что-то, что заставило его закрыть глаза и податься навстречу. 

      Выкуривая одну сигарету за другой всю ночь, он даже не заметил, как почти полная пачка опустела. Горло нещадно саднило, дышать было тяжело. Пепельница на подоконнике была забита до отказа, и как бы смешно это ни казалось, Ривай, кинув на неё мимолётный взгляд, ассоциировал себя именно с ней. Заполненный до отказа мыслями, надоедливыми и бесполезными, он никак не мог ухватиться за верный ответ. 

       _Что это было?_

      Один единственный вопрос. На решение которого не хватило ни этой ночи, ни, как оказалось, последующей недели. 

      В конце концов он сдался. Наблюдая осмысленным взглядом за поднимающимся солнцем, Ривай осознавал, что никогда прежде не чувствовал себя так подавленно. Силы словно бы покинули, а на душе продолжал бушевать ураган, орошая все внутренности раскалённым свинцом. Он понимал, что ответ прямо перед носом, но увидеть его был не способен. 

      Где-то на периферии сознания он услышал непонятный шорох позади, а через пару минут — тихий щелчок входной двери. 

      Оглянувшись, он увидел сложенный пополам листок. 

      «Спасибо»

9:00


	2. Chapter 2

_Два месяца спустя_

  
      — Ханджи, задрала. — Ривай стоял в кабине лифта вместе с высокой женщиной, держа в руке бумажный пакет со всевозможным алкоголем, и дожидался, когда же они наконец приедут на нужный этаж. Находиться рядом с ней в таком тесном пространстве было опасно для собственных нервов и особенно психики. 

      — Нет, ну что ты начинаешь. Это же дельный совет! Зря ты нас с Майком не слушаешь. — Ханджи держала в руках такие же пакеты, как и у Ривая, только её были наполнены едой. Поглядывая на старого друга через толстые линзы очков, она не на шутку волновалась за его состояние в последнее время. — Знаешь же, что легко найдёшь кого-нибудь в... 

      — Я не пойду в клуб и не буду никого снимать, лишь бы потрахаться. Честно, Ханджи, завязывай, — Ривай говорил тихо и вкрадчиво. Спорить с ним не хотелось. 

      — Ладно... Ладно! А что насчёт варианта с Эрвином?.. Честно, он вернулся на «светлую сторону», — она с невинной улыбкой посмотрела на посеревшего Ривая, который во все глаза уставился на неё с немым вопросом: «У тебя с головой всё вообще в порядке?» 

      — Женщина, ты приехала сюда в попытке споить меня. Так не доводи до умышленного и крайне жестокого убийства, — голос Ривая вибрировал от злости, когда он вылетел из открывшего двери лифта. Уничтожая подругу взглядом, мужчина внезапно в кого-то врезался. — Смотри, куда прёшь.

      Посмотрев на виновника, Ривай завис, совершенно не ожидая увидеть зелёные глаза и шатенистую, в этот раз уложенную шевелюру. 

      — Чёрт, прости! Я уже думал, что не застану тебя сегодня... — Эрен виновато улыбался, но видно было: растягивать губы ему давалось тяжко. Ривай окинул его фигуру долгим подозрительным взглядом. Бежевая идеально выглаженная рубашка, виднеющиеся из-под левого рукава чёрные часы, белые брюки, плотно обтягивающие ноги, тёмные ботинки и такой же портфель в руке — никак серьёзное мероприятие было. Но при всём при этом физиономия его оставляла желать лучшего. Бледнее обычного, с залёгшими под глазами недельными синяками недосыпа, впавшими скулами. Но особенно глаза. Вечно распахнутые, интересующиеся всем, что окружает, сейчас они были более прикрыты и не выражали абсолютно ничего. Эрен мастерски скрывал от внимательного взгляда всё, о чём думал и, возможно, беспокоился. 

      — Тебе надо было предупредить меня о своём приходе, Эрен. На этот вечер я занят. Делами, которые детей не касаются, — Ривай выразительно тряхнул пакетом. Стеклянные бутылки, не одобряющие подобного обращения, возмущённо стукнулись друг о друга, разнося звон по всей лестничной клетке. 

      — Ой, ну что за глу-упости, Ривай! — Ханджи немедленно выплыла из-за плеча низкорослого Ривая и, одарив того убийственной улыбкой и взглядом я-всё-устрою, поставила пакеты на пол. Обернувшись к стоящему рядом Эрену, она вытянула руки вперёд и кинулась тому на шею: — Не слушай его. Эрен, дорогой! Сколько ж мы не виделись? Хотя благодаря Риваю, кажется, всего-ничего. Все уши нам с Майком о тебе прожжуж... Ай! Вообще-то больно, — Ханджи на шаг отошла от парня, наигранно надула губы и скрестила руки на груди, кидая полный обиды взгляд на друга. Ривай наградил её неслабым тычком под рёбра, тем самым заставляя её замолчать и отлипнуть от не знающего куда себя деть Эрена. 

      — Нечего детям делать на закрытых взрослых посиделках, — он смотрел в глаза Эрену и всё-таки сумел уловить на секунду мелькнувшую искру разочарования. 

      — Извините, что помешал. Зайду как-нибудь в другой раз, да?.. — он опустил глаза в пол и говорил тихо, все силы кидая на то, чтобы собеседники не услышали, насколько он расстроен таким поворотом. 

      — Ещё чего! Ривай, очень некрасиво с твоей стороны выпроваживать гостя. — Ханджи возмущённо смотрела на мужчину, пытаясь мысленно вытрясти из него ответ: «Какого чёрта ты творишь, коротышка?!» — Эрен, хватай пакеты. Не слушай этого буку. — Женщина подняла ладошку ко рту, склоняясь при этом к уху Эрена, намереваясь рассказать ему нечто секретное. — Он вот уже  _два месяца_  сам не свой ходит, представляешь? — Но разве Ханджи была бы собой, если бы хоть немного приглушила голос? Нет, конечно же. Напротив, она даже прибавила громкости. 

      Злой и прожигающий взгляд Ривая она бы почувствовала, даже если бы оказалась на самой Луне. 

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
      Лето давно уже вступило в свои права, подготавливая город ещё с апреля месяца. С каждым днём солнце всходило всё раньше, а уходило на покой всё позже. Температура опускаться ниже отметки в тридцать один градус по Цельсию не желала, каких бы танцев не плясали сходящие с ума от духоты и жары люди. Лишь вечером, ближе к девяти часам, начинало потихоньку свежеть. 

      Поэтому в открытое нараспашку кухонное окно залетал уже более прохладный и приносящий удовольствие ветер, трепал попадающиеся по пути шевелюры, играл с оставленными на столах бумагами и улетал в другую часть квартиры, обратно на волю. 

      Эрен сидел за столом, склонив голову и подперев её рукой, а другой медленно качал бокал с белым вином и смотрел на мерцающую жидкость, отрешившись от всего внешнего мира и своих мыслей. 

      Ривай сидел прямо напротив младшего и повторял его позу, а взглядом уже в который раз обводил заставленный разнообразным алкоголем и едой на вынос стол. Иногда переводя его на свою подругу, иногда отпивая сладкий вишнёвый ром. И ни за что не смотрел на Эрена. 

      Ханджи без умолку болтала за всех троих, словно бы совсем не замечая витающего в воздухе разве что не искрящего напряжения. Выпивала стопку коньяка, закусывала каким-нибудь роллом и с тем же упоением продолжала рассказ, активно жестикулируя и гримасничая. 

      Неожиданная и громкая трель мобильного телефона стала доноситься из кармана Ривая, заставляя женщину, ойкнув, замолчать. 

      — Слушаю, — ответив на входящий звонок, Ривай случайно посмотрел на выбравшегося из коматоза Эрена, спотыкаясь о его взгляд. Тяжёлый, блёклый, заставляющий заволноваться.  _Да что с тобой случилось, мать твою?_  Отвлёкшись на свои мысли, он совсем пропустил мимо ушей голос Майка. — Прости, я прослушал. Повтори. 

      Послушав, что говорит его собеседник, Ривай нахмурился, поставил стакан на столешницу и поспешил покинуть кухню.

      — Фу-у-ух, ну наконец-то! — Ханджи резко понизила голос и прямо размякла на стуле, откидывая голову назад и помахивая на себя рукой. — Я уж думала, с ума сойду быстрее, чем он выйдет. 

      Эрен поднял недоумённый взгляд на женщину. 

      — Значит, так. Слушай меня внимательно, — она резко подняла голову и облокотилась на стол, приближаясь к лицу парня. Голос её стал еле различимым. — Когда я уйду, ты всеми правдами и неправдами выспрашиваешь у него про Эрвина, запомнил? Эр-ви-на. Наплетёшь ему что-нибудь в духе: «Ханджи волнуется, она хочет, чтобы у тебя была поддержка и в семье» или ещё какую-нибудь пургу, чтобы он поверил, понял? 

      Она смотрела внимательно, ожидая ответа от Эрена. В квартире всё ещё раздавался приглушённый дверьми голос Ривая, поэтому парень всё в той же прострации ответил ей едва слышно: 

      — Ничё не понял. — Сбитый с толку, Эрен действительно не понимал, почему и, главное, зачем ему спрашивать про какого-то там Эр-ви-на. 

      — Ну как же не понял, крошка. Ну как же! — Женщина ещё сильнее приблизилась к парню и обхватила его лицо горячими ладонями, смотря в глаза напротив каким-то непонятным и нехорошо блестящим взглядом. — Я же всё вижу! Всё-всё-всё! И всё знаю, да! Понятия не имею, какой уж ты ухитрился придумать план, но он работает, Эрен! — Она буквально тихим шёпотом кричала от восторга. У Эрена внутри всё потяжелело. — Он же эти два месяца действительно сам не свой ходит, рассеянным стал, отвратительно раздражительным и злющим-злющим. При этом вечно на тебя мимоходом ругался. И ты тут такой весь из себя помятый. Дважды два равно четыре! Осталось только дождаться, когда он сам захлопнет себя в твою ловушку, и этот коротышка твой с потрохами! Поэтому, дорогой мой... 

      — Стоп, стоп, стоп. Ханджи, я понятия не имею, о чём ты тут говоришь, — будучи в полном шоке от сказанных слов и нарастающей панике, Эрен перебил Ханджи и, взяв своими ладонями руки женщины, отвёл их от своего лица. — Честно, я даже не представляю...

      — Ну-ка цыц! — Ханджи также перебила Эрена и жестом показала ему замолчать. — Просто спроси и вытяни из него историю, ненавязчиво так, чтобы он сам... — Женщина резко замолчала, вернулась на своё место, схватив ладонью рюмку, и как ни в чём не бывало начала вещать громким голосом, заставляя бедного парня мысленно застонать от непонимания ситуации: — А потом, представляешь, он в любви мне признался! — И расхохоталась на всю кухню, словно бы и не она вовсе минуту назад заговорщицки шептала. — Ну ты можешь себе это представить? Моблит! Мне! Столько раз меня в неглиже видел, чуть ли не монстром меня заставал и сказал такое! 

      Ривай в раздражении вернулся на кухню, заставая слова о подчинённом Ханджи:

      — Хватай его и не отпускай, в твоём случае это единственный шанс, — голос был негромким и так и сочился ядовитой злостью. Не на подругу, конечно же. — Надеюсь, ты не разнесёшь мне всю квартиру и не выковыряешь Эрену мозги в моё отсутствие. 

      Ханджи проглотила шуточные возмущения: «Фи, какой ты грубый!», опешивши уставившись на Ривая: 

      — Как это? Естественно, разнесу! А куда это ты собрался? Уже десять вечера, — кинув быстрый взгляд на часы, она давно опьяневшим взглядом уставилась на Ривая. 

      — По ошибке схватил не те документы домой. Те, что у меня, срочно нужны Майку, — отчаянно подавляя в себе желание кинуть пару крепких фраз, он смерил недовольным взглядом захмелевшую Ханджи и отчего-то растерянного Эрена. 

       _Ну хоть как-то в себя пришёл._

      — А-а! Так давай я отвезу, мне всё равно с Майком переговорить надо. О Моблите, вот, рассказать. — Ханджи встала со стула и пошатываясь потянулась за документами в руках Ривая, ловя непонимающий взгляд серых глаз. 

      — Ты можешь это сделать и в будни, ничего не мешает. А сейчас ты только напрягаешь. С чего вдруг ты свалить решила? — Ривай документы не отдал и перевёл подозрительный взгляд с подруги на Эрена, но наткнувшись на пожимающие плечи, посмотрел снова на Ханджи. 

      — Ой, ну что сразу «решила» и «свалить». Просто хочу подышать свежим воздухом, поболтать с Майком, ещё что-нибудь... — За неимением подходящего варианта ответа, она вздохнула, опустила руки и облокотилась одной на спинку стула, наклонив вперёд голову, сдунув съехавшую чёлку под нелицеприятные мысли о «вредном коротышке» и устремив недовольный взгляд на друга. — Хватит ломаться! — Неожиданно воскликнув, она резко вырвала бумаги из его рук и чуть шатающейся, но совершенно точно уверенной походкой направилась в коридор. — Может быть, я ещё вернусь! — Дверь хлопнула, оставляя опешивших Ривая и Эрена наедине.

 

 

      — Чёрт с ней, — Ривай легко махнул рукой на выходку коллеги и сел обратно на свой стул, тут же взяв в руку стакан с ромом и сделав слабый глоток. 

      В помещении воцарилось молчание, прерываемое только тихой-тихой музыкой из радиоприёмника. Сказать, что парни чувствовали себя неуютно, — ничего не сказать. 

      Подняв ногу на стул, Ривай положил на колено руку со стаканом, мягко покачивая им из стороны в сторону, и рассматривал сидящего в полутора метрах от него Эрена. Спустя неполный бокал вина, щёки его порозовели, а в глазах был лёгкий блеск, сейчас умело скрывающийся за веками. Эрен не хотел смотреть на Ривая и, как мог, избегал прямого взгляда, рассматривая уже осточертевшую жёлтую жидкость в бокале, что медленно, но верно исчезала. 

      — Ну что, как у тебя дела? А то несколько месяцев ни слуху ни духу, — подал голос Ривай, делая ещё глоток сладкого напитка и закусывая сырной пиццей: Ханджи не могла определиться, чего именно хочет, а потому скупила и сет роллов, и несколько пицц, и даже забежала в корейский ресторанчик, взяв лапшу с несколькими видами наполнения. «Ну а что? Ночь долгая, я готовить ничего не хочу, а тебя не пущу».

      — Да... Неплохо. Мне тут родители сказали, если в следующем году поступлю на бюджет в университете, они купят мне тачку, — Эрен поднял чуть оживший взгляд на Ривая, растягивая губы в улыбке и почёсывая затылок. — А потом внезапно осознал, что знаний-то не хватит для этого. Вот и навёрстывал. К тому же щас была экзаменационная неделя, выряжаюсь так уже чёртов пятый день. Сегодня, вот, последний предмет сдал.

      — И как? — Ривай слушал внимательно, сопоставляя слова Эрена и Микасы, которой он звонил на днях, узнавая, «жив ли сопляк». 

      — На «отлично», — парень скромно улыбнулся. Ривай одобряющие кивнул. 

      — И что же, абсолютно всё время был занят подготовкой и зубрёжкой? На тебя не похоже. 

      — Не совсем. По вечерам стал ходить на бокс. — Ривай деланно приподнял брови в удивлении, хотя это известно ему уже давненько. — И получилось так, что учил уроки, уходил на бокс, приходил домой и валился спать. — Как и говорила Микаса. Ривай неслышно расслабленно выдохнул. 

      Обсудив ещё немного насыщенность прошедших двух месяцев, они снова замолчали, не находя новую тему для обсуждения. 

      — Леви, а ты не мог бы рассказать мне, кто такой... Эрвин? — решившись, Эрен тихо спросил и поднял настороженный взгляд на Ривая, ожидая реакции. 

      Обречённо выдохнув, он сразу понял, откуда «ноги растут»:

      — Ханджи, да? — Получив в ответ кивок, Ривай мысленно застонал. — И для чего мне нужно об этом рассказывать тебе, по её версии? 

      — Она считает, что неплохо было бы поделиться этим с кем-нибудь ещё, — он намеренно опускал «семью», потому что знал: члены семьи не прокатят. Но уловив недоверие в глазах напротив, продолжил: — Ну что-то в духе: «Чтобы был кто-нибудь ещё, на чью поддержку можно рассчитывать, если что».

      Недоверчивый взгляд сменился просто на недовольный: Ханджи в своём репертуаре. 

      — Будто мне нужна эта задрипанная поддержка. И что, ты действительно хочешь знать, кто это? — Ривай накрыл рукой глаза и тихо спросил. 

      — Если честно... Да. — Эрен замялся на несколько секунд, но затем продолжил: — Я недавно вдруг понял, что практически ничего не знаю о твоей жизни. Ну... У тебя есть несколько друзей; ты работаешь в одной из ведущих землеустроительных компаний; занимаешь должность главы какого-то там отдела и управляешь личными подчинёнными; у тебя огромная татуировка крыльев на спине; раз-два в неделю посещаешь занятия по единоборству; много читаешь, обожаешь По, Паланика... — Он остановился и задумался, закусив губу и глянув на Ривая, успевшего опустить руку с глаз и посмотреть на него. — Ну... Ну ладно, я знаю достаточно, но чем ты живёшь, я всё же не в курсе. 

      Ривай криво усмехнулся. Это действительно похоже на Эрена.

      — Раз так, то я расскажу. — Ещё пара глотков и укус пиццы. — Когда-то давно у меня была своеобразная «подработка», иначе говоря, толкал наркоту в стенах школы, на всяких секциях, в клубах — везде, куда имел доступ школьник, а потом студент. Опасно, не слишком прибыльно, но стабильно. Какие-то колёса сам даже научился изготавливать, наименее вредные и наиболее безопасные сам пробовал. Так было вплоть до двадцати лет. Случалось и такое, что временами квартиры, в которых всё производилось и упаковывалось, накрывали. Но мы успевали уходить раньше. В конце концов доигрались в догонялки. Уже на улице началась перестрелка. Меня толком не задело, зато задело моих на век лучших друзей. Фарлану двумя пулями пробили лёгкое, Скорая шла слишком долго, чтобы успеть оказать хоть какую-то помощь. Изабель же прошибли голову. — Ривай вздохнул и немного помолчал. Взгляд, направленный на стол, остекленел. Перед глазами проносились мрачные картины прошлого. — То время я помню плохо. Меня повязали и собирались сообщить предкам, когда появился Эрвин. Он тогда был замом начальника или что-то в этом духе. С какого-то перепугу своими связями он вытащил меня оттуда, рвав зад мыслимо и немыслимо, и в деле я упомянут не был. 

      В скором времени я познакомился с Ханджи и Майком, с которыми, на удивление, быстро подружился. Они трое и по сей день остаются лучшими друзьями. Вчетвером мы стали видеться достаточно часто, хотя не сказал бы, что так уж этого хотел. Я всё никак не мог отойти от смертей близких друзей, и львиная доля сил уходила на то, чтобы не спрыгнуть с какой-нибудь высотки или моста. Поэтому на окружающие меня вещи и людей, по сути, плевал. В какой-то момент я стал ловить настороженные взгляды Майка и Ханджи, а после сначала первый, потом вторая в разное время кинули мимоходом: «Остерегайся Эрвина». Мне было по-прежнему плевать. А зря. Вскоре я стал замечать, что Эрвин подбивает клинья, зовёт чаще встречаться вдвоём. Но внимание всё так же не на том было. Поэтому принимал все его выходки спокойно и равнодушно. Не был сильно против них. А он охотно этим пользовался. Спустя год всё-таки сумел уложить меня на лопатки в каком-то помпезном отеле. 

      Поначалу всё шло нормально. Взгляды ребят не воспринимал, ибо не понимал, для чего остерегаться, если ничего плохого не происходит? Лишь спустя долгое время он начал намекать, что хотел бы попробовать некоторые «штучки». Гад оказался хитёр и в сети заманивал с великим терпением. — Ривай хмыкнул. — Я спокойно отреагировал и на кляп с наручниками, после — и на плётки с верёвками. Но всё оказалось гораздо хуже. То, что ему приносило несравнимое удовольствие, было очень далеко от БДСМ`а. Пересядь на другой стул и придвинься ближе. — Ривай чуть пододвинул стул ближе к тому, где до этого сидела Ханджи, и повернулся к опустившемуся на сидение Эрену спиной, попутно расстёгивая рубашку и оголяя спину. — Как оказалось, Эрвин питал слабость к садизму. Изощрённость его действительно поражала. 

      Сначала Эрен совсем не понимал, для чего Ривай показывал ему спину, пока не заметил некоторые неровности в рисунке. Аккуратно прикоснувшись прохладной ладонью, он мягко провёл ею сверху вниз, чувствуя тут и там давно зажившие рубцы шрамов. Внутри у него всё похолодело, в то время как Ривай продолжал говорить ровным и спокойным тоном: 

      — Меня радовало то, что трогал только спину и это был всего лишь фетиш, а не склонности маньяка, который любил сначала издеваться и трахать своих жертв, а потом убивать. Поначалу я не решался сбегать. Как ни крути, а этот человек вытащил меня из глубокой задницы. Понятное дело, что преследовал он свои личные цели, но в итоге я всё равно жив и здоров. Такие «отношения» продолжались три года. Как-то раз Ханджи увидела мою раскуроченную спину, и я едва сумел уговорить её не голосить. Благодаря ей и прознавшему её усилиями Майку я нашёл в себе силы бороться с Эрвином. Первый делом пошёл бить тату, чтобы скрыть всю эту мерзость, назвав её своими «Крыльями свободы», которые должны будут олицетворять неуязвимость и желание бороться. Что-то в таком духе. — Эрен всё продолжал уже обеими руками шарить по расслабленной спине Ривая, впервые видя не потрясающий рисунок, а то, что он под собой скрывал. — О, когда он увидел её, он был просто в бешенстве, меня ведь считал давно сломанной собственной игрушкой, — Ривай по-злому усмехнулся. — Сразу догадался, в чём дело, но сделать ничего не мог. Я оказался всё-таки не непроходимо тупым и последние полгода устанавливал камеры, которые снимали этот трэш. А вскоре его перевели в другой город, хотел и меня за собой утащить, но ни я, ни ребята не позволили этому случиться. Говорят, сейчас изменился и ушёл с тропы конченного урода, но... Я даже думать об этом не желаю.

      На кухне воцарилось тяжёлое молчание. Радио ничьим слухом уже не воспринималось. 

      Эрен обессиленно склонил голову и прижался лбом к сутулой спине. Он даже не подозревал, что жизнь у Ривая была настолько... невесела. Он говорил всё тихо, ровно и спокойно, но Эрен прекрасно понимал, насколько тому тяжело вспоминать прошлое, которое наверняка тяжело было отпустить. 

       _Если ещё отпустил..._

      — Много времени с тех пор прошло? — подал он тихий голос.

      — Три года.

      — И как ты..? — Эрен не знал, как именно спросить то, что его интересовало.

      — Ты хочешь узнать, справился ли я с этим? — Лёгкий кивок головы в спину. И такой же лёгкий ответ: — Нет. — Он немного помолчал и продолжил: — До сих пор в любом я вижу его.

      Ривай резко подался вперёд и отодвинулся от Эрена ближе к стене, накидывая и застёгивая рубашку. Как и всегда, он выглядел спокойным, но отстранённым. Он сам не мог понять порыва рассказать об этом Эрену. Во всех разговорах с друзьями на Эрвина всегда стояло строжайшее табу, потому что пусть прошлое и не могло отпустить окончательно, но ворошить его он жутко не любил. Из нежелания заострять внимание на этом прямо сейчас, он задал отвлекающий вопрос:

      — Что там с твоей проблемой? — В пару глотков он осушил стакан и потянулся за бутылкой, не обратив внимания на побледневшего Эрена. — Кстати, я так и не совсем понял, почему  **именно**  ты ко мне в прошлый раз сорвался. Как тебя обозвали-то? — Ривай перевёл на него заинтересованный взгляд.

      — М-м... — Эрен совершенно точно не хотел говорить, как именно его назвали. — Ублюдочный Жан, посмевший покуситься на Микасу, назвал меня, обобщённо говоря, геем, — всё-таки признался, хмуря брови.

      — Геем? — Ривай вздёрнул тонкую бровь, будто был удивлён. Он чуял, что здесь что-то было нечисто, и отчаянно желал разобраться, отчего же так неспокойно. Даже не так, он отчаянно хотел понять, почему не до конца доверяет Эрену. — С чего бы? 

      Прежде Эрен выпивал крайне редко и спустя бокал вина сумел захмелеть. И был сбит с толку историей Ривая. Именно поэтому мозги его из разряда «человеческие» перешли в «куриные». Только это способно объяснить, почему он сказал:

      — Ну, он застал разговор с Армином, когда я в школе болтнул, что мне нравится парень... — Эрен шумно выдохнул, явно не слыша щелчок, что прозвучал в голове напротив. 

      Не сразу, но до Ривая дошло, что что-то здесь не вяжется. И наконец он понял, почему тревожный звоночек никак не хотел покидать его мысли. 

       _Ах ты хренова мелюзга..._

      — Эрен, скажи-ка, о чём ты меня просил в прошлый раз? — напряжённый голос выдавал его с головой. Ривай медленно, но верно закипал. Одна мысль в ярости наскакивала на другую, мешанина эмоций едва ли не застилала серые глаза, ведь мальчишка вздумал повеселиться и развеяться, решив поиздеваться над ним. 

      — Хм... Поцеловать меня? — Он будто бы совсем не улавливал напряжение Ривая и не видел стальных яростных глаз напротив.

      — А по какой причине? — В этот раз ему стоило немалых усилий заткнуть рвущихся наружу мат и злость.

      — М-м, потому что мне никто не мог... — он осёкся, осознавая, что же ляпнул минутой ранее. Сглотнув ком в горле, он тихо и хрипло закончил, опуская взгляд на сцепленные пальцы рук: — понравиться.

      Кухню снова окутало тяжёлое молчание. Ривай яростно взирал на младшего, а Эрен панически думал, что же делать. Он понял, что план его раскрыт. Тяжело выдохнув, он облизал пересохшие губы, растормошил прежде уложенные волосы и в отчаянии прикусил нижнюю губу. Все его внутренности скрутило от волнения. 

      — Прошу, Леви, не злись. Пожалуйста, — он поднял влажные глаза, в которых плескалась паника, на Ривая. Но затем снова увёл взгляд в другую сторону, запуская руку в волосы и сжимая их. А Ривай не вполне понимал, почему реакция оказалась именно такой. — Я... Леви, я до сих пор считаю тебя особенным... — Эрен перешёл на шёпот, упрямо не смотря в глаза и сдерживая изо всех сил рвущиеся на волю слёзы. — Но совершенно не хочу от этого избавляться. Не нужен мне этот «клин клином», я так боялся, что эта теория действительно может подействовать и я смогу взглянуть на кого-то другого. Эти два месяца... Господи, меня так ломало, — всё, абсолютно всё, что бесконечно долгие часы терзало его, он говорил сейчас, уже не в силах остановиться. Он подтянул колени к груди, упираясь пятками в мягкую обивку стула, и склоняя к ногам голову, обхватывая её обеими руками. — Я думал, что с ума сойду. Эти воспоминания крутились каждую чёртову ночь перед глазами. Это было так волшебно, краше любой фантазии в голове. А тут ещё учёба и долбанные экзамены, которые я бы с лёгкой подачи завалил, если бы не Армин. И единственный уголок спокойствия — бокс. Я приходил домой и валился с ног, уже не в силах раздумывать над чем-либо. — Он замолчал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Но душащие изнутри чувства не давали успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Больно закусив щёку, он зажмурился и с надрывом произнёс: — Я люблю тебя, Леви, и совершенно не хочу избавляться от этого. 

      Ривай обескураженно смотрел на Эрена. Сердце больно ухнуло где-то в груди. Все его мысли, эмоции, чувства пребывали в полнейшем шоке, и он не знал, как себя вести. Злиться за враньё? Успокоиться, что тот не с целью издёвки так поступил? И...  _И... Мать твою, что ты только что сказал?_  Непонятная злость набирала обороты, с каждым вдохом и выдохом царапая внутренности. 

      — Пошёл в свою комнату, — приказал он яростным шёпотом, удерживая себя от порыва врезать этому невыносимому мальчишке. 

      Эрен вздрогнул и поднял голову. Он смотрел на Ривая жалостливым взглядом. А непролитые слёзы только больше его бесили. 

      — Но...

      — Я сказал, проваливай в свою комнату и даже не думай из неё сбегать! — впервые за непозволительно долгое время Ривай повысил тон, не имея никаких сил уследить ни за громкостью голоса, ни за вылетающими вместе со словами эмоциями, ни за собственным выражением лица. — Бери всё, что хочешь, и проваливай, — прорычал он, наблюдая за изначально скованными движениями Эрена. 

      Быстро схватив со стола початую бутылку вина и большую чашу с виноградом, Эрен пулей умчался в комнату, громко хлопнув дверью в конце. Даже в кромешной темноте другой комнаты он чувствовал прожигающий взгляд остро зудящей кожей. 

◃▹ ◃▹ ◃▹

  
       _Издевательство. Это чистой воды издевательство._

      Ривай сидел на кухне и чуть ли не залпом осушал один стакан рома за другим, впрочем, толком не замечая эффекта от алкоголя. Его мысли метались из стороны в сторону, а скачки между «он соврал» и «ебануться, это было серьёзно» и вовсе происходили каждые несколько минут. 

      Настолько оглушённым словами и ситуацией он не был очень давно и совершенно не знал, что сейчас делать. Выбить всю дурь из пустой головы? Несколько зубов? Челюсть? Сломать пару рёбер? Что с этим вообще можно сделать? 

      Вариант абсолютной серьёзности слов не рассматривался совсем, ведь это же  _недоразвитое дитя, которому сперма стукнула в мозги_. Эрен слишком мал и прожил всего-ничего, чтобы рассматривать его слова. 

      Да и что уж врать... Ривай  **боялся**  воспринимать Эрена всерьёз. Впрочем, и совершенно не желал в этом признаваться даже самому себе. 

      Отставив от себя стакан с не приносящим никакого толку ромом, он откинулся на спинку стула, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза. Ему было необходимо взять себя в руки и каким-нибудь образом разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию. Нет. Самое главное, ему нужно было прекратить мысленно метаться и успокоиться. 

       _А ведь пока я здесь занимаюсь хернёй, это недоразумение может запросто свалить, не обнаружив себя._

      Он поднялся с места и без промедлений прошёл к выходу. С облегчением кое-как обнаружив в темноте ботинки Эрена, он прислонился лбом к прохладной глади металла двери и медленно выдохнул. Нащупав ногами тапочки, что стояли неподалёку, Ривай обулся, тихо щёлкнул замком и вышел за дверь, бесшумно прикрывая её и опираясь спиной. 

      — О! Что ты тут делаешь? — Не ожидавший подлянки Ривай дёрнулся от охрипшего и всё же громкого голоса, который чуть отдавался эхом в соседних этажах. Нашарив глазами фигуру Ханджи, сидевшей на ступеньках и прислонившейся к перилам, он от злости клацнул зубами. 

      — Это я что тут делаю? Какого лешего ты здесь сидишь?! И где документы? — злобное шипение в тиши и темноте ночи звучало зловеще. 

      — М-м? А... Документы, — Ханджи явно успела уснуть и сейчас едва понимала, чего от неё хотят. Она уцепилась руками за перила и медленно встала на ноги. На месте, где она сидела, валялись перепачканные листы. — Вон, — она легкомысленно махнула рукой за спину. — Не сидеть же задницей на грязных ступеньках. 

      Ривай ошалело уставился на подругу. 

       _Кажется, все ёбнулись своими чайниками о ближайшие стены._

      — Что-то не замечал прежде, чтобы твоя задница была такой уж привередливой. — Он действительно припоминал, что пятая точка Ханджи бывала и в грязи, и слизи — заядлая экстримальщица, что с неё взять, где только не ступала. 

      — А я что-то не замечала, чтобы ты научился держать себя в руках. Чёй-та ты такой спокойный? — Ханджи окончательно пришла в себя и даже чуточку протрезвела. Она подняла документы, равнодушно отметила на них серые разводы пыли и подошла к другу, смотря на него озадаченно. 

      Ривай и сам не понимал. Теоретически, это должно было служить последней каплей в море негодования. На практике, он чувствовал невесомое спокойствие. Такое шаткое и хрупкое, что хотелось замереть на месте и не позволять кому бы то ни было рушить его. 

      — Чего-то я не догоняю. По моим меркам, ты давно уже должен быть облапан и утащен прекрасным принцем в пещеру секса. Так какого ты стоишь тут, спокойный и в одежде? — Ханджи чуть склонила голову и всё смотрела на Ривая, который отчаянно не хотел подавать признаки жизни. 

      Прямо сейчас, после этих слов пузырь призрачного спокойствия лопнул и маленькими острыми осколками осыпался вокруг. Он дождался, пока последний мнимый осколок упадёт на грязный пол подъезда, и перевёл совершенно дикий взгляд на подругу. 

      — Это всё твоих рук дело? — тихим шёпотом спросил он, смотря в упор широко распахнутыми глазами. 

      — Ну-у, смотря, что ты имеешь ввиду, — она вытянула губы в трубочку и приложила к ним ладонь, легонько постукивая по ним пальцами. — Эрвин — моих. Майк с бумагами — тоже моих. А что ещё произошло, я не в курсе. Я думала, что рассказывая о нём, ты поймёшь, насколько в действительности глуп и труслив, увидишь рядом Эрена, а он с превеликим удовольствием на тебя набросился бы. 

      — Ханджи, мать твою, хватит лезть своим горбатым носом, куда тебя не просили! Он ребёнок! А я — психически нестабильный мудак, со множеством тараканов в голове. — Ривай прищуренным взглядом буквально испепелял фигуру напротив. 

      — Ой ли, Ривай, — Ханджи растянула губы в улыбке, а в глазах мелькнула опасная искра. Она толкнула в грудь успевшего отойти от двери Ривая обратно к ней, чуть склоняясь над ним и поправляя очки. — Кому ты сейчас врёшь и кого пытаешься убедить? Ребёнок твой чёрт знает сколько времени дрочит на тебя втихую, а ты и рад бы не замечать. А тут... О, он в любви признался тебе, я права? — Она хохотнула и хлопнула в ладоши, выпрямляясь, словно бы речь шла о каком-то милом происшествии. И да, она заметила, как друг дёрнулся при этих словах, а взгляд отвёл. — А ты ещё петушишься, — фыркнув, Ханджи отошла в сторону и начала наворачивать круги по площадке, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по губам. Она всё пыталась сообразить, как бы вывести «этого коротышку» на чистую воду как можно скорее и не в ущерб собственным нервам. Не найдя никаких обходных путей, она прямо спросила, остановившись и повернув голову к Риваю: — Чего ты боишься? 

      На это Ривай выразительно глянул своим коронным убийственным взглядом, от которого любой прохожий шарахался, ну а Ханджи уже успела выработать иммунитет, ибо знала, что таким образом её друг лишь защищается. 

      — Чего и кому стоит бояться, так это тебе... 

      — Чего ты боишься? — она решила целеустремленно гнать напролом, придерживая надежду, что Ривай сознается раньше, чем начнёт калечить. 

      — Ханджи, ты... — Потихоньку зверея, Ривай чувствовал, как песчинка за песчинкой растворяется его терпение. 

      — Чего ты боишься, Ривай?! — Подойдя к нему и не выдержав, она громко хлопнула ладонью по стене недалёко от тёмноволосой головы и зло посмотрела на него. — Скажи мне, чего?! Хоть каплю, ты можешь найти хоть каплю схожести между Эреном и Эрвином, не считая созвучия имён? — Ривай лишь загнанно и по-прежнему зло смотрел на подругу, сложив руки на груди и совершенно не собираясь открывать рта. Спустя недолгое молчание, она продолжила уже более спокойно, с надеждой заглядывая в холодные серые глаза: — Это же Эрен. Тот милый мальчик, что так трепетно любил тебя всю свою жизнь и любит по сей день. Эрен, единственный, кому ты разрешаешь называть себя «Леви» после смерти Изабель и который так охотно этим пользуется, совершенно не желая использовать более грубое «Ривай». Хоть раз он обратился к тебе по первому, а не второму имени? Хоть раз назвал тебя Риваем? В его глазах ты — божество. Могущественное, грубое, не знающее тормозов. Но божество, которое умеет заботиться и показывать эту заботу, пусть и в своей извращённой форме, которое умеет любить и любит. И уж поверь, он давным-давно просёк, как именно ты заботишься и любишь. 

      Ханджи стояла, склонившись над притихшим Риваем. Она видела, что мало-помалу, но её слова находят отклик. 

      — А как он каждые выходные у тебя торчал, когда ты с Эрвином ещё «встречался»? При мне он тогда наплёл, якобы ссорится с Микасой часто. Пусть они ссорились, да, но в городе уйма прекрасных мест, где можно привести мысли в порядок. Но нет, Ривай, он бежал к тебе каждую чёртову пятницу — не странно ли? — через весь город, затрачивая уйму времени и сил. Он никогда не был глупым и пусть не знал, что с тобой происходит, но старался быть рядом настолько часто, насколько это возможно. Шутил, буквально заставлял улыбаться, разводя указательными пальцами уголки губ в стороны, — помнишь это? — разглаживал складку на переносице, приговаривая что-то в духе: «Своими морщинами ты закрываешь третий глаз и не даёшь ему видеть всю прелесть мира, оставаясь в беспонтовом пессимизме»... Ривай, ты серьёзно думаешь что  _этот_  человек способен причинить тебе такую боль, которую в своё время причинил Эрвин? — последнее предложение Ханджи шептала, с горечью смотря в глаза напротив. — Дай же ему шанс. И ему, и себе. Я же вижу, как ты загибаешься от одиночества. И вижу, что в действительности ты чувствуешь к нему. Я долго не могла понять, что меня так напрягает в ваших отношениях. А потом просто заметила, как он смотрит на тебя и как ты улыбаешься ему. Более чем уверена, ни на кого он так больше не смотрит, а ты так и подавно никому не улыбался. Только беда, ты непрошибаемо упёрт, а Эрен догадался, что вот-вот все узнают о нём... Сложи оружие, Ривай, война закончилась. 

      Ривай стоял ссутулившись и смотрел себе под ноги. Как бы он ни противился, слова Ханджи проникали под кожу, тонкими мерзкими нитями вплетались в сосуды и неслись прямиком в сердце, окутывая его тяжёлым комом. Мыслей не было. Лишь тихие слова застряли в ушах. 

      — Не давай по тормозам. Не с ним. Попробуй довериться ему и сам потом признаешь себя глупым трусом. — Она поцеловала его в лоб и, свернув лжедокументы небрежной трубочкой, поплелась к лифту. С нежностью смотря на Ривая меж закрывающихся створ кабины, она мысленно желала им двоим удачи и терпения. 

      Словно не владея своим телом и не следя за тягучими мыслями, Ривай оторвался от двери, открыл её. Вошёл в тишину квартиры, разбавляемую только тихим потрескиванием потерявшего волну радио. Тихо затворил и повернул замок. Скинул тапки. 

      Ноги сами понесли к комнате Эрена. Схватившись за ручку, колебался всего полсекунды и медленно открыл дверь. Прошёл вглубь, сел на кровать со стороны окна. Эрен сидел рядом на полу, оперевшись о крепкое дерево спиной, ноги согнуты в коленях, локти на них, кисти свисают. Взгляд устремлён в безграничное небо. Рядом же стоят бутылка вина и наполовину опустевшая тара с виноградом. 

      Поначалу в комнате было слышно лишь дыхание парней, разбавляемое приглушённым звуком трассы. Вскоре Эрен, будучи уже абсолютно спокойным, тихо спросил: 

      — Почему ты не ушёл от него сразу же? Почему ты столько времени терпел? 

      Не сказать, что Ривай удивился этому вопросу, но ожидал, что тот будет говорить о делах насущных. 

      — Ты знаком с чувством благодарности, Эрен? Не когда тебе дали домашку списать или угостили обедом. А когда со дна вытаскивают, подключая все силы, что только имеются в запасе? — он ответил так же тихо и спокойно. В голове после разговора с Ханджи по прежнему было пусто. Заметив краем глаза отрицательное покачивание головой, продолжил: — Это отвратительная вещь, чтоб ты знал. Одна из самых ужасных, что можно испытать на своей шкуре. Сначала вытащил из тюрьмы, затем, как ты ни крути, а помог справиться с потерей Изабель и Фарлана. Я был на свободе, дышал чистым воздухом, ел свежую еду и стал заниматься тем, что мне нравилось и, самое главное, что не нарушало закон. Да, он творил омерзительные вещи, но куда более омерзительней я бы себя чувствовал в тюрьме, где бы меня легко нагнули шайкой и пускали по кругу. Я ведь всё же не всесилен. Но самый отврат в этом чувстве заключается в том, что ты его не осознаёшь. До самого последнего ты думаешь: «Всё образуется. Всё вернётся на круги своя». Но ни черта. Не спорю, у меня были и мысли сбежать от него, рассказать абсолютно всем, чтобы видели, какая гниль внутри него скрывается. Но снова возвращался к своему излюбленному варианту — потерпеть. Лишь благодаря Ханджи и Майку я в полной мере осознал, какой подлый трюк совершила моя собственная психика, дабы защитить себя. За словами «люблю» (было такое, да, сам в шоке) крылось чёртово чувство благодарности, которое намертво привязывало к нему и принуждало поверить в ложные эмоции, лишь бы не остаться одному. 

      Эрен молча перебирал сцепленными пальцами, обдумывая сказанное. Привычного хладнокровия в словах не слышалось. Была лишь горечь, что неприятным послевкусием оставалась на кончике языка. 

      — Скажи, почему ты так спокоен и не выгоняешь меня из своей квартиры, жизни? 

      — Не строй из себя дурака. Хотя по тебе и не скажешь, что в черепной коробке кроются умные мозги, но всё же. 

      Эрен усмехнулся. С шумным выдохом Ривай спустился с кровати и, подобно Эрену, примостился к каркасу, вытягивая ноги и кладя одну на другую, руки сложил на груди и затылком упёрся в матрас. 

      — Раз так, то почему бы не подпустить меня ближе? 

      Ответом было молчание. Ривай не мог ему сказать того, что самому сформулировать сложно. 

      — Твой черёд рассказывать истории. Выкладывай. 

      Эрен шумно вздохнул, провёл ладонью по волосам, останавливаясь на затылке. Глаза по-прежнему неотрывно блуждали по тёмному небу. 

      — Выкладывать? Что именно? 

      — Всё. С самого-самого начала. Я хочу знать абсолютно всё. 

      Он снова вздохнул. Переместил ладонь к лицу, пальцами потирая подбородок и губы, и раздумывал, с чего бы начать. 

      — В первую очередь я сразу хочу сказать, что тот случай с детства я никогда не вспоминал. Буквально полгода назад меня шарахнуло воспоминание, смазанное настолько, насколько вообще возможно. Я помнил чётко только те слова, что ты сказал. Поэтому не надо думать, что когда-то-там ты сломал психику бедному ребёнку и он сейчас из-за этого мучается. Я более чем уверен, тот поцелуй вообще никакой роли не сыграл. Зато твои любимые подзатыльники играли прекрасно. И Микаса, куда без неё. Вот тогдашние опасности для моей психики. 

      Я не помню, когда именно стал воспринимать тебя иначе. Всегда любил, уважал и восхищался. И характером, и манерами, и поведением. И тотальным самоконтролем. Мечтал походить на тебя хоть немного. — Эрен усмехнулся. — Сейчас от этого смешно, ведь понимаю, что бесполезно было мечтать об этом. Не видать никогда. Опять-таки не помню, когда именно заподозрил неладное с тобой. После твоего рассказа, понял, что это пришлось на тот самый период с Эрвином. Получается, моих лет двенадцать где-то. Но уже тогда понимал, что спрашивать толка нет. Стал изощряться, придумывать, как бы быть по максимуму рядом. 

      В очередной раз сидя у озера, у того, что в двадцати минутах от школы, и остывая после ссоры с Микасой, я подумал, что мог бы с тем же успехом приходить и к тебе. Кто не ругает, не печётся, не ревнует, а спокойно разговаривает в любом случае. Обговорил этот вариант с родителями в тот же вечер. Что каждую пятницу или через раз я зависаю у тебя, а заместо этого даю им «характеристику» твоего состояния, ведь они же тоже волнуются, и получил «добро». 

      Да, чаще всего я врал, что в тот день ссорился с Микой. Ссорился на днях, но переносил на пятницу и выдавал за правду. — Он легко улыбнулся. — Всё лучше, чем пребывать в неизвестности, уж извини. И вот, очередные выходные, чёрт знает, сколько времени спустя. Дрались тогда с тобой в шутку, выбесил тебя чем-то. Повалил меня на пол, усевшись сверху, а я смотрю снизу вверх и понимаю, что попал. Вот так внезапно. Смотрю не отрываясь, разглядываю прищуренные глаза, дерзкую ухмылку, и та-а-ак сердце ухает, что даже больно. Перепугался этого не на шутку и стал раздумывать, откуда, как, когда и, самое главное, что делать-то? Понятное дело, ты меня пошлёшь, закроешься на все засовы, и не видать мне больше Ривая Леви Аккермана. 

      Всё так же продолжал бегать к тебе, вглядываясь в глаза и поведение, чтоб распознать малейшие изменения. Но стал как-то отгораживаться, что ли. Обратил внимание на окружение. Стал ухаживать то за одной, то за другой. Иначе, искал, на кого можно переключиться. И никого не находил. В пятнадцать с чем-то дошло и до интима. Настолько погано после себя не чувствовал никогда прежде. После этого понял, что с девушками не видать мне ничего. Попытался посмотреть на парней. С этим оказалось и вовсе глухо. Двоих мне хватило, чтобы понять, что я не гей. Тогда я озадачился. Стал уже пореже ходить к тебе. Увидел, что тебя вроде как стало отпускать, и решил углубиться в себя, поискать ответы на эту чертовщину. Это произошло уже около года назад. Чуть меньше. Мы уже начали учиться. 

      Армин быстро просёк, что меня что-то грызёт. Ломался я пару дней и всё-таки рассказал ему обо всём. И о тебе, и о похождениях. И что теперь пытаюсь понять, что со мной не так. Стали размышлять вместе. Какие только варианты не выдвигались, что только не пробовалось. Под Рождество Армин признался, у него есть одна мысль, но она достаточно рисковая. Спустя несколько месяцев из этой мысли родился план, который ты прочувствовал на себе. 

      В нём было поставлено всё на то, что ты ко мне что-то да чувствуешь. По тебе ведь не поймёшь ни черта. Поэтому боялся я просто до одури. Первый этап был выполнен на «отлично». В теории, после него должен был идти месячный перерыв, затем второй этап, когда я бы припёрся и снова попросил об одолжении, мол, не вышло, давай ещё раз. Там посмотреть на твою реакцию. И в зависимости от неё делать следующие шаги. В действительности же... — Эрен на мгновение притих и снова запустил ладонь в волосы. — Я с ума сходил, Леви. Даже предположить не мог, что мне будет настолько тяжело. Первая неделя, господи, я пребывал в такой эйфории. Даже на заёбывающего Жана внимание прекратил обращать. Это было так восхитительно. Той ночью. Никогда такого не чувствовал. А твоя реакция... Вышибала весь воздух из лёгких. И каждое последующее утро, день и ночь эти воспоминания стояли перед глазами. Поселились на подкорке. Если я не занят, я думал о тебе. После недели кайфа начался отходняк. Мне хотелось прийти, повторить, выбросить к чертям ключи и телефоны с балкона, чтобы никто не мешал. Но держался плана. Нужно вытерпеть месяц. Там родители сказали про тачку. Стал корпеть над учебниками вместе с Армином. Ещё через полторы недели набил морду Жану, когда узнал, что они с Микой встречаются. Через пару дней понял, что готов накинуться на отца за какую-то мелкую придирку. Армин предложил записаться на бокс. 

      Стал выплёскивать всё с ударами. Приходил домой, валился с ног. И не поверишь, — он снова усмехнулся, — только для того, чтобы проснуться посреди ночи без возможности заснуть. В одну из таких ночей я ощутил страх. Что ты меня просто выпнешь за порог и запретишь появляться. Так и прошёл последний месяц. Учёба, тренировки. Нередко забывал поесть. А ночью настолько был занят мыслями, что даже не ощущал голода. От этого недосыпа, каждодневного стресса и пропусков приёмов пищи и вся моя бледность, худоба, синяки под глазами и усталость. Я пиздецки устал. Не мог прийти. Просто не решался. Настолько меня сковал страх перед твоей реакцией, что никак не мог пересилить себя, хотя перерыв между этапами давно прошёл. 

      И вот сегодня. Стоим после экзамена с ребятами, все обсуждают, куда пойти отметить, а я понимаю: или сегодня, или никогда. Прям совсем. Или бегу к тебе в ту же секунду, или отказываюсь от тебя. Время было только три часа, решил пойти пешком. Пока дошёл с передышками на лавочках, время было начало седьмого. Ох, сколько раз я спускался и снова поднимался на лифте. Трижды по лестнице. Трусил и решался. И только я подумал, мол, всё, тебя нет, это знак валить отсюда, пока не испортил всё, там и лифт как раз двигается вверх. И тут ты вылетаешь из кабины, словно злой чёрт, отрезая пути к отступлению. — Он откинул голову на матрас, взглядом упираясь в серо-чёрный потолок, и вздохнул. — Собственно, всё, что я могу сказать. 

      Ривай молчал. Слово за словом он чувствовал, как все вещи в его голове встают на свои места, и с каждой секундой всё больше расслаблялся. Теперь он сумел понять, почему иногда сомневался в Эрене, его словах, и понял, что ошибался в корне абсолютно во всём, что касается младшего. В его мыслях, помыслах и намерениях. И пусть тот врал ему, он прекрасно смог понять причину. 

      Эрен поводил головой в разные стороны в поисках бутылки вина, что стояла по левую руку прям рядом с ногой Ривая. Пытаясь схватить её, он сначала чуть промазал, едва не разлив содержимое на ковёр, но затем перехватил покрепче и поднёс к губам, делая четыре внушительных глотка и окончательно опустошая её. 

      Проследивший за этими манипуляциями Ривай с шипением отнял бутылку от губ Эрена. 

      — Ты, мелкая пьянь, что, прикончил бутылку в одно рыло? — Он потряс бутылку перед глазами, пытаясь уловить движение жидкости. Но та была пуста, а Эрен медленно кивнул, опуская голову на грудь, и вновь откинул голову обратно, совершенно не обращая внимания на своё состояние. Говорить хотелось так, что, казалось, язык изнутри чесался. Поэтому не обратив внимания на возмущение Ривая, обратился к нему, мгновенно выбивая из него раздражение:

      — Леви, ты боишься? Боишься столкнуться с таким же, как Эрвин? 

      Он промолчал. Для него трудно было признать это самому себе, что уж говорить о произнесении вслух. Вместо этого Ривай отставил бутылку за угол кровати и потянулся за чашей с ягодой. Подогнув под себя ноги, он сел ещё ближе к Эрену и пощёлкал пальцами перед глазами того, обращая на себя внимание. 

      Эрен медленно поднял голову с кровати и посмотрел на Ривая, пытаясь хотя бы различить его глаза в темноте. Увлёкшись, он совсем упустил из виду, как рука Ривая взмахнула вверх, а к губам прижалось что-то маленькое, холодное и упругое. Далеко не сразу, но Эрен всё же признал в шарике виноград и послушно открыл рот, тут же начав жевать протолкнутую ягоду. Едва он успел проглотить одну, как в губы упёрлась следующая. А затем ещё. И ещё. И так до тех пор, пока его рот не был полностью набит мелкими виноградинами. 

      Едва сдерживая рвущийся на волю смех, он поднял руку ко рту, плотно прижимая ладонь к губам, дабы сок из жёванных ягод не вытек наружу. 

      — За едой не принято смеяться, так что прекращай ржать, — Ривай намеренно провоцировал пьяного Эрена. И добился того, чего хотел, растягивая губы в улыбке. 

      Не выдержав, Эрен затрясся в приглушённом приступе смеха, прижимая ладонь, не справляющуюся со своим заданием, к губам ещё плотнее. По пальцам уже вовсю текли капли сока, срываясь на белую ткань некогда чистых брюк. Он опустил ноги и согнулся над ними. Дыша через нос, он пытался унять так не вовремя подпрыгнувшее настроение. Кое-как справившись, он проглотил первые ягоды и опустил руку. 

      — Смотрю, освободилось местечко. — К влажным губам тут же прижали ещё ягоду и не церемонясь протолкнули внутрь, несмотря на сопротивление. Эрен тут же поднял руки в попытке защитить свой рот от злостного покушения и повернулся к Риваю спиной, снова заходясь в приступе смеха, едва сдерживая себя. Но Ривай так просто не сдался. Навалившись на Эрена со спины, он зачерпнул сразу десяток ягод, тут же поднося руку к его губам и проталкивая одну за одной, в то время как Эрен размахивал руками в попытке скинуть с себя Ривая. — Будешь знать, как надираться, так ещё и без закуси. — Он и сам едва сдерживал смешинки, широко улыбаясь, наблюдая за потугами Эрена и слыша его уже несколько истеричный смех. В конце концов, сжалившись, он отступил. Отстранившись от него, Ривай поставил тару на пол и наблюдал. 

      Продолжая ловить уже редеющие смешинки, Эрен с облегчением стал дожёвывать виноград, попутно вытирая влажные ладони о многострадальные штанины. Окончательно расправившись с ним, он вновь удобно устроился возле кровати и глянул в небо, где далеко-далеко пролетал мигающий огоньками самолёт. 

      В комнате воцарилась тишина. Ривай был на пороге того, чтобы дать Эрену зелёный свет, но так этого подсознательно боялся, что запретил себе вообще любую мысль и просто так же следил за пролетающим объектом. Эрен достаточно быстро отошёл от смеха и вернулся к насущному. В его сердце плескалась сладкая надежда, но в то же время он беспокоился. В любой миг Ривая может переклинить, и тот решит, что ничего ему не нужно. Вот чего так же сильно боялся Эрен. 

      — Я ведь не он, — Ривай ощутил чувство дежавю, второй раз слыша подобные слова за последний час, — ты же понимаешь это, верно? — Эрен повернул голову и стал пристально, пусть и пьяно смотреть на Ривая, тяжело дыша. — Я никогда не сумею подумать даже в таком ключе. Чтобы я совершил такое? Чтобы я был способен на такое? Леви, пожалуйста, подумай об этом. Ты ведь... всё для меня. Как я могу? Не то чтобы решиться, а просто допустить мысль причинить тебе боль. Физическую, моральную. Нет, конечно, наверняка это будет происходить во время ссор, но ненароком, не со зла и не в угоду мне. 

      Ривай сохранял молчание. Слова одно за другим обрушивались на его сознание и чувства. С одной стороны, он был готов наброситься на Эрена, но с другой стороны, он действительно за свою не слишком уж длинную жизнь натерпелся многого. Настолько многого, что совсем не был уверен, что способен пережить ещё одну мозговыносящую трагедию. А Эрен... Этот крохотный луч солнца, что всегда привносил небольшое тепло в лютую погоду, был слишком дорог сердцу. Отказаться от его присутствия — всё равно, что подписать смертный приговор, который будет включать в себя внутреннее гниение и мучительную кончину. 

      Бой шёл между сердцем и разумом. Одно тянулось навстречу другому в желании отдать себя в заботливые руки, изрядно истосковавшись по хоть каким-то светлым чувствам, а второй отчетливо понимал, какие страшные последствия стоят за неудачно сделанным выбором. Конечно же, Ривай не раз и не два слышал фразу: «Следуй за своим сердцем», да только проблема одна. Многие, кого он знал, отказавшись от мыслей разума и отдавшись воле сердца, страдали и делали это крупно. Но то же касается и тех, кто глушил истинные желания в пучине разума. Не выигрывали ни одни, ни вторые. 

      — Дай же мне шанс, прошу. Я не подведу, — вновь подал голос Эрен, видя задумчивость в глазах напротив и понимая, что отрицательный ответ его не устроит. Вся трусость и волнение ушли на задний план. Он хотел его. Хотел Ривая в своё полное распоряжение. Хотел целовать его, как тогда на лоджии и нежно, дразняще, зло, волнующе — хотел испытать все оттенки. Хотел прижиматься к этому сильному, красивому и настолько притягательному телу. Трогать его. Ласкать его. Сжимать. Кусать. Целовать. Каждый чёртов дюйм бледной кожи. Вдыхать его запах. Трогать волосы. Смотреть в серебристые глаза, улавливая каждое изменение настроения. 

      Ни у кого из них не было выбора. Ривай был обречён рано или поздно сдаться перед непоколебимым напором Эрена. Перед его эмоциональностью, искренностью и желанием. 

      И словно прочувствовав эту мысль, он повернул голову на пьяного, но отчётливо всё понимающего подростка и заглянул в его глаза. Эрен резким движением дёрнулся с места, усаживаясь на колени перед Риваем, расставляя по обе стороны руки и, тем самым, нависая над ним, но не смел без разрешения сделать то, что хотелось до тянущей боли в груди. 

      Они смотрели друг на друга в безмолвном молчании. Эрен едва удерживался на крохотном расстоянии, дыша тяжело, хрипло и то и дело украдкой облизывая быстро пересыхающие губы. Ривай, впервые видя  _такого_  Эрена, невольно чувствовал, как засасывает под ложечкой и становится недвусмысленно тесно в брюках, и сам начинал дышать тяжелее. 

      Чувствуя волны исходящего от другого тела жара, посматривая на то и дело мелькающий между губ язык, он словно во сне поднял руку к лицу напротив и прикоснулся ладонью к нежной, ещё не загрубевшей от ежедневного бритья коже, очерчивая большим пальцем линию щеки, плавно следуя к пухлым влажным от слюны губам, с нажимом проводя по чувствительной линии и касаясь ровного ряда зубов. Не выдержав, Эрен подался вперёд, прикрывая глаза, и с несдержанным стоном прижался к горячим и сухим губам Ривая, поочередно оттягивая, то верхнюю, то нижнюю. 

      Как и в первый раз, скользнувший меж приоткрытых губ язык вызвал волнующий табун мурашек по спине, отчего Ривай против воли немного прогнулся и издал тихий-тихий стон прямо в рот Эрена, окончательно срывая тому планку. Несдержанно повалив Ривая на пол, он прижался к крепкому телу, левой рукой опираясь возле тёмной головы, правой сжимая тазовую кость Ривая, и ощущал помимо своего напряжения и желания ещё и чужие, более волнительные и приятные. 

      Распаляясь всё больше, Эрен не давал сделать ни единого полного вдоха никому из них, с ощутимым напором целуя те губы, которые он мечтал поцеловать бесчисленное количество ночей. Вытянув всё ещё заправленную в брюки рубашку, он просунул руку под одежду и осторожно коснулся оголённой, пылающей огнём кожи. Большим пальцем задел пупок и с нажимом двинул вверх, проезжаясь по кубикам и косым мышцам, слегка царапая ногтями сосок и дотягиваясь до напряжённого горла.

      Челюсть Ривая давно ныла от напора любовника, но он совершенно не обращал на это внимание. С упоением исследуя молодое худощавое тело руками, он с превеликим удовольствием засовывал руки в задние карманы брюк Эрена и, сдавливая его ягодицы, прижимал к себе сильнее, вырывая из того хриплые несдержанные стоны и нетерпеливое ёрзание. 

       Они упивались друг другом и тем, что дарили все эти прикосновения и звуки. Задыхались в стонах. Изгибались от удовольствия. Царапали паркет и разламывали хрупкую мебель, не в силах остановиться. 

      Рассвет настиг внезапно. Редкими лучами освещая душную комнату, солнце медленно продвигалось вверх и озаряло тела, что распластались на широкой постели в окружении смятых простыней и переводили дыхание. 

      На душе у Ривая поселились небывалое удовольствие от жизни и тихое спокойствие. Словно бы, вот оно, его место, всё как надо. Он сделал свой ход и жалеть не собирается. Смотря на лежащего под боком Эрена, его местами исполосованные спину и ягодицы, на умиротворённое засыпающее лицо, мягкую улыбку, он не мог отделаться от мысли, что, кажется, он действительно был трусливым глупцом. 

      Но... Время покажет.


	3. Эпилог

      — Твою мать, ну что ты как баба? Словно бы это твоя помолвка.  
  
      Ривай стоял на выходе из квартиры и хмуро взирал на часы. Они опаздывали. Безбожно опаздывали уже на полчаса.  
  
      — Я был бы не против. И хватит бузить, я уже всё! — Эрен вышел из ванной комнаты при полном параде. На нём был чёрный костюм, белоснежная рубашка с тёмным галстуком и лакированные — совсем новые и чистые — туфли. Волосы зачёсаны назад, открывая взор на широкий лоб, и аккуратно уложены. На лице красовалась улыбка.  
  
      — Это не «уже», это «наконец-то». — Одет Ривай был так же, только волосы уложил иначе. И конечно же, сделал он это в три раза быстрее.  
  
      Он подхватил ключи от автомобиля и вышел за дверь, пропуская нелестные слова Эрена о себе мимо ушей, тут же закрывая квартиру на замок.  
  
      Когда они подъехали к ресторану, большинство гостей уже были на месте, отчего Ривай, не жалующий ничьи опоздания, кинул на Эрена испепеляющий взгляд, но в ответ получил лишь лёгкую улыбку и пожимание плечами, отчего съездить рукой по каштановой макушке захотелось настолько отчаянно, что он едва сумел сдержать порыв. Вместо этого, войдя в кованные массивные двери, он уверенно двинулся вглубь ресторана, ища глазами виновников этого балагана. Но ни он, ни шагающий рядом Эрен не заметили приближения опасности за своими спинами.  
  
      С громким воплем на их спины накинулась девушка, настолько пышущая энергией и светящаяся внутренней красотой, что язык не поворачивался назвать её женщиной:  
  
      — Ну неужели! Я уже хотела всё переносить. И вообще! Если и можно кому-то опаздывать, то только мне! Ведь это я прилетела пару часов назад после тяжкой операции, а не вы! — Ханджи повисла на шеях Ривая и Эрена и с открытой широкой улыбкой взирала на них, сверкая яркими, неприкрытыми толстыми линзами очков глазами.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, кто у нас тут самый главный копуша, — Ривай недовольно глянул на свою пару и перевёл уже ехидный взгляд обратно на Ханджи. — А вообще, мне плевать, что там за операция, для меня ты навсегда останешься очкастой.  
  
      — Наши поздравления, Ханджи! — Не обратив внимания на слова Ривая, Эрен обворожительно улыбнулся и обнял светящуюся счастьем невесту, оглядывая ту с головы до ног, отмечая и высокую уложенную причёску, и лёгкий макияж, подчёркивающий глубокие глаза, и сидящее по фигуре бежевое платье в пол, с мягкими складками юбки. — Извини за опоздание, мы не специально. Прекрасно выглядишь!  
  
      — Да ты тоже, милашка! — Ханджи подмигнула Эрену и перевела ехидный взгляд на Ривая. — Как только ещё не своровали у тебя такое чудо.  
  
      — Его своруешь, ага, с погонами-то на плечах, — кисло пробормотал Ривай, пряча от всех то, что сам искренне удивлён, как всё в итоге сложилось.  
  
      — Кстати, Эрен, — она снова вернулась к успевшему взять пунш с подноса себе и своему парню Эрену. — Я думала, ты наконец покрасуешься перед нами своей формой, — Ханджи обиженно надула подкрашенные бледно-розовой помадой губы.  
  
      — Ханджи, вот ты где. — Моблит прорывался сквозь гостей, попутно извиняясь перед ними за неаккуратность и спешку, и встал возле своей невесты, к облегчению Эрена, перетягивая на себя внимание, обхватив её талию рукой. Эрен, глядя на жениха, про себя хмыкнул, что Ханджи ещё предстоит побороться за место «Самого счастливого человека на земле». А Ривай, окинув фигуру подошедшего взглядом, сначала и не вполне узнал его: на работе тот ходил вечно взлохмаченный и с красным лицом — Ханджи гоняла своих подчинённых едва ли не каждую минуту. Но, что странно, каждый из них был рад работать под её началом.  
  
      Церемония проходила чудесно, на взгляд Эрена. Ривай же недоумевал, почему так много народу и так много знакомых ещё со студенчества лиц. И каждое, просто абсолютно каждое лицо сначала оценивающе смотрело на Ривая, а затем, обратив внимание на того, кто весь вечер стоит рядом с ним, удивлённо хлопало ресницами. Иначе говоря, будь это студенческими посиделками, Ривай давно бы показал средний палец каждому наглецу, обхватил бы ногами и руками Эрена и велел тому уходить из этого балагана. Но он был на помолвке своей лучшей подруги, которой в тайне был невероятно благодарен за то, что вставляла мозги ему каждый раз, как те съезжали набекрень. Поэтому всё, что ему оставалось, — криво улыбаться Ханджи и, скорчив недовольную гримасу, пока та не видела, пялиться на каждого неугодного. Благо, таких было хоть отбавляй.  
  
      Когда ему надоедало отпугивать народ, Ривай обращал внимание на Эрена и прокручивал в голове пролетевшие словно пуля семь лет. Нелёгкие, но до невероятного счастливые семь лет. Тяжёлые: когда с порога кидалось заявление: «Хочу быть полицаем!» и ничьи уговоры не действовали; когда сидел в ожидании за полночь в рабочий день и встречал на пороге лохматого Эрена с разбитыми костяшками и фингалами под обоими глазами, удерживая в руках тяжёлого, грязного, спасённого им пса, с которого ещё и кровь капала на паркет; когда спустя несколько месяцев махал лопатой, выкапывая яму за городом в лесу и слыша тихие всхлипы за спиной от держащего на руках уже мёртвого, в прошлом спасённого, но тяжело больного Джо; когда нежданным гостем заявился Эрвин, а дверь открыл Эрен, уже знающий, как выглядит «белобрысая скотина, посмевшая так испоганить  _ему_  жизнь», когда один угрожал отсутствием карьеры в полиции, разрабатывая челюсть, а другой, несмотря на сломанный нос и барьер в виде самого Ривая, продолжал буйствовать и яростно кричать в спину уходящего.  
  
      Тяжёлого было много. Были и ссоры, и непонимания, и разные взгляды на жизнь. Были признания родителям и Микасе. Были даже драки, серьёзные, с синяками и несколькими переломами. И эти же драки заканчивались невероятно жарким сексом на полу, в ванне, на столе, у стен — везде. И плевали оба на гудящие руки, ноги, сломанные рёбра, разбитое стекло или кафель. Это потом уже, остыв, вытаскивали осколки, приводили в относительный порядок и являлись в больницу кто с чем, если так уж необходимо. И даже неизвестно, когда до них дошло, что такие отношения не в порядке вещей. Наверняка и там же Ханджи подкинула пищу для размышления, что одному, что второму. Но видя, насколько тех всё устраивает… Нет, насколько те счастливы подле друг друга, она закрыла глаза и позволила им самим решать свои проблемы. Драк, правда, стало меньше, а потом они и вовсе искоренились общими усилиями. А секса стало не в пример больше: в примерочной магазина, в машине в пробке, в туалете на вечеринке, в палатке в лесу — словом, границы их расширились.  
  
      В это же время Эрен не сбавлял скорости в учёбе и развитии: читал книги, ходил на курсы, был внимательным студентом и не пропускал лекции, всюду старался успевать и выполнял задания и просьбы руководства, трудился. Поэтому буквально месяц назад уже получил младшего лейтенанта, где работы стало порядком больше, а времени у них, проведённого вдвоём, гораздо меньше.  
  
      А ещё было много… тёплого. Тёплых улыбок и взглядов. Тёплых объятий, согревающих по ночам в постели или зимой на диване. Прикосновений, от которых, словно от буя, волнами рассыпались по коже мурашки. Поцелуев, способных даже самый поганый и на редкость отвратительный день сделать куда терпимей, а после четвёртого даже могло показаться, что никаких передряг и не было вовсе, а мозговыносящие клиенты просто встали не с той ноги, поэтому простительно. Огромное количество нежных слов, признаний и несдержанных эмоций — конечно же, со стороны Эрена. Хотя и Ривай порой давал слабину и мог улыбнуться, посмеяться или в порыве страсти сказать, насколько же он любит его. Эрена. Иногда, когда тот уже спал, Ривай мог позволить себе прошептать, что убьёт любого, посмевшего влезть в их уютный мир на двоих. Что готов бросить к ногам своей пары весь мир, а то и галактику. Что до невероятного сильно любит его и никогда не отдаст. Даже смерти. А Эрен, хитрый упрямец, улыбался дрожащими губами и продолжал делать вид, что спит, хотя слёзы, иной раз срывавшиеся из уголков закрытых век, выдавали его совсем с головой. Но Ривай смотрел на него и совсем не злился. Улыбался, целуя выглядывающий из-под одеяла локоть, и хотел навечно остаться в том мгновении: таком тихом, но уютном и счастливом.  
  
      Он стоял чуть поодаль основной толпы, что уже расходилась по домам. Поздравлять жениха и невесту впопыхах, когда один голос перекрикивает другой, совсем не хотелось, поэтому он медленно допивал пунш и смотрел на Эрена, болтающего с гостями и время от времени посматривающего на самого Ривая, чтобы никто его сокровище не украл. Вслух такого никогда сказано не было, но Ривай понимал каждый взгляд. Даже больше. Он понимал Эрена. Дышал с ним одним воздухом. А Эрен дышал вместе с ним. Они плыли в одной лодке навстречу смертельному водопаду. Смертельному, потому что, если костлявая старуха придёт за одним, заберёт обоих. Потому что никто из них не отпустит другого. Этого также не было произнесено вслух, но каждый день и каждую секунду это витало в воздухе, впитываясь в кожу, смешиваясь с кровью.  
  
      Смотря в заплаканные глаза невесты, крепко сжимая её в объятиях, вместо поздравлений Ривай прошептал: «Спасибо». И Ханджи, совсем разрыдавшись, повисла на нём мёртвым грузом, сквозь всхлипы приговаривая, как любит Ривая, и «Эрена, и Моблита, и всех-всех-всех».  
  
      И уже на пороге их квартиры, когда Эрен обхватил ладонями несколько бледноватое, прям как семь лет назад, лицо и поцеловал настолько мягко и любяще, что щемящее сердце чувство с восторгом прокатилось по венам, заставляя забыть, что нужно дышать, Ривай оторвался от него и, не скрываясь и без утайки, смотря к зелёные, такие красивые глаза, тихо произнёс: «Люблю».


End file.
